¡Largate de mi vida!
by FrancisHHr
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una frase se toma demasiado en serio?¿Que ocurre cuando tu pasado vuelve acompañado?Harry y Hermione tienen que enfrentarse nuevamente contra el lado oscuro tras mucho tiempo separados. Verdaderos sentimientos revelados. HHr --TERMINADO--
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Hacía mucho frío, una densa niebla y la oscuridad impregnaba el lugar. La luna pasaba desapercibida entre las negras nubes. Una luz verde fue lo último que Hermione vio antes de caer al suelo inconciente.

SssssssssssS

Un gran barullo y la luz del sol la despertaron, estaba rodeada de personas, se paró y caminando torpemente busco a su novio. Había una gran cantidad de gente formando un círculo, alrededor de unas personas. Hermione se hizo espacio y ahí tirados en el suelo, uno frente a otro, con los ojos cerrados, estaban, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Su novio estaba pálido, se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Amor? Despierta…- movía al chico inútilmente- ¡Cariño! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Hermy, está- el pelirrojo se acercó para pararla, pero fue alejado por un manotazo.

-¡Ron! Déjame… Draco no puede estar muerto…

Un chico de ojos verdes se sentó súbitamente afirmando su cabeza.

-¡QUE LE HICISTE!- Harry vio el cuerpo sin vida del rubio.

-Yo… yo… nada… sólo le lancé un Desmaius

-¡Imposible! Está muerto…- y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

-De verdad… Mira- Harry tratando de calmarla movió su varita haciendo el PRIORI INCANTATEM.

Un rayo verde salió disparado y golpeó fuertemente a una pequeña planta en el centro, está cayó rendida.

- Pero… Alguien debió… Yo no lancé un Avada kedavra.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Draco no hizo nada malo.

-¿Nada malo? ¿Atacarme no es nada malo? Hermione… ¡Por favor! Era mortífago.

-Sabes que no es verdad…

-No te mientas, ¡Tú lo descubriste!

-Te odio… ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡**LARGATE DE MI VIDA**!

Harry se levantó, algunos sanadores lo siguieron, pero hizo una seña con la mano antes de desaparecer.


	2. Algo de historia

_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. _

_XD Viva HHr 4EVER!_

_Aviso: Aquí no hay algo fuera de lo común.. sólo lean!_

_Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!_

**_..Disfruten la lectura.._**

**Oooo0oo0oo0oooO**

**Capitulo 1: Algo de historia**

Draco y Hermione habían comenzado a salir luego de que ella pasara su tercer y último año estudiando en Suecia para ser auror. Harry y Ron habían estudiado lo mismo, pero en Inglaterra. Al volver, Draco que había seguido la misma profesión logró conquistar a la chica y quedaron como novios, para el gran pesar de Harry y Ron, ya que la castaña se alejaba de ellos poco a poco.

Harry se había dado cuenta lo idiota que había sido por no actuar antes. El vacío en el estómago cada vez que la veía no era de amistad. La amaba, desde hacía años.

"¡Porque fui tan tonto y pensar que me esperaría para siempre!" era una de las tantas frases que le había dicho a Ron tras darse cuenta.

Pero Hermione estaba feliz, y el rubio era el causante y Harry no interferiría. Él la amaba, pero mientras ella fuera feliz lo aguantaría. Pero si el maldito la dañaba un buen ojo morado proveniente del puño de Harry le quedaría de recuerdo.

A los meses, el mundo mágico comenzaría una nueva ola de terror. Los mortifagos se alzaban otra vez. Harry había eliminado definitivamente a Voldemort de la faz de la tierra al final de su 7º año, pero sus seguidores no flaqueaban.

Hermione se horrorizó cuando descubrió en el antebrazo izquierdo de su novio la marca tenebrosa. "¡No me digas que eres parte de ellos!" le había gritado esa noche. Luego de conversarlo y que Draco le explicará que eso había sido una tontera de joven, la chica se lo creyó, ella lo amaba, era un auror limpio y servía como agente doble. Pero sus amigos no pensaban igual.

Un día la alarma de emergencia había hecho salir a toda la división de aurores del ministerio. Se dirigían a las afueras de Londres. Una gran cantidad de mortifagos los esperaban para comenzar la batalla.

Y así fue. Hechizos y luces de colores, junto con gritos de dolor y sangre eran el escenario de su lugar. Hermione había aguantado a muchos mortifagos, y había reducido a cuatro. Draco y Harry corrían hacia el bosque y ella no dudó en seguirlo, ahí no pudo más y cayó rendida tras ver un flash verde.

Todo el resto ya lo saben… Hermione comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a Jefa de la división de aurores. Mientras que el pelirrojo era el auror personal del ministro; Percy, su hermano. Y Harry… Bueno, él luego de haber 'matado' a Draco se dirigió al ministerio, escribió un informe, dejó la carta de renuncia y desapareció, sin dejar rastros.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Draco había muerto. Esa mañana, Hermione revisaba unos archivos de inmigrantes ingleses ilegales de los diferentes ministerios del mundo. La última carpeta rezaba 'Brasil'

-Siempre quise ir- se dijo a si misma.

La abrió y revisó fotografías tomadas por el Ministerio brasileño. La embajada inglesa las había clasificado e identificado las personas. Una foto tomada en blanco y negro, que mostraba repetidas veces a un castaño que miraba hacía atrás en una transitada calle la dejo perpleja.

Abrió los ojos. No podía ser… ¿Draco? Revisó el informe y atrás de la fotografía, salía el sonriendo, en una foto tomada cuando se había graduado de auror, y abajo se indicaba que estaba vivo. Se puso a llorar y rompió las fotos y el informe, lanzó los restos y se tiró al suelo mientras que se acurrucaba a sus piernas.

Despertó ahí mismo cerca de la media noche. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo así como así, por más que doliera debía pedir perdón y hacer que volviese. Tomó rápidamente una pluma y un pergamino.

**OoooO**

_Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, es primera vez que te escribo, y no tengo la menor idea de donde te encuentras. Se que te has contactado con Ron y espero que me respondas. Acabo de descubrir algo terrible y te debo mil disculpas. Draco esta vivo. Esta en Brasil desde hace varios meses, no se que estará haciendo, pero en verdad te necesito aquí, con nosotros. Vuelve a casa…_

_Hermione_

**OoooO**

-Ábrela Harry…. Te lo ruego- decía la castaña mientras soltaba su negra lechuza.

SssssssssssS

Una carta era soltada por una negra lechuza que volvía a salir por la ventana que había entrado. Una linda caligrafía se distinguía en el exterior. Un chico de verdes ojos la tomó y estudió.

-Hermione…- susurró antes de romperla tirando los restos a la basura.

* * *

Notas de autora:

_Holis! Bueno siento decepcionarlos a todos... Pero luego de estar escribiendo 3 fics con largos capitulos, como intención en este decidi hacerlo de cortos capitulos. La historia esta terminada. Tiene un prologo, 26 capis y un epilogo.. Por lo que espero que sigan leyendo! Si quieren ver historias más largas pueden leer mis otros fics tb.. _

**_Regresa a mí: Harry/Hermione y Draco/Hermione_**

**_Olimpiadas Mágicas 2015: Roma: Harry/Hermione_**

**_El cetro de Merlín: Harry/Francis (nuevo personaje) Hermione/Ron Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar _**

_Y eso.. Esperando que continuen,. les dejo un par de spoilers.._

Spoilers: 2º Capitulo: Pidiendo favores

**_-¿Qué ocurre?_**

**_-Envía esta carta- la chica se acercó al escritorio tomó un pergamino y una pluma._**

**_- Al señor Harry James Potter_**

**_-Hermione- dijo asombrada. Hermione le guiño el ojo calmándola._**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_


	3. Pidiendo favores

_**Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. **_

_**XD Viva HHr 4EVER!**_

_**Aviso: Aquí hay una cartita! Fijense!**_

_**Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!**_

_**..Disfruten la lectura..**_

**Oooo0oo0oo0oooO**

**Capitulo 2: Pidiendo favores**

Los meses pasaron y un nuevo año se había cumplido sin recibir noticias del ojiverde. El nuevo frente mortífago se alzaba por segunda vez tras ser arrestados en su gran mayoría, la noche de la 'muerte de Draco', pero ahora discretamente, ignorando que la división de mortifagos ya tenía completo conocimiento de ellos. Las operaciones comenzaron al cargo de la Jefa de Aurores.

Pero tras un extraño episodio en el ministerio y una exhaustiva reunión del Wizengamot, debido a la renuncia del Ministro Percival Weasley, se decidió poner a Hermione Granger como tal, debido a sus grandes avances y logros en su antiguo puesto. Ron seguiría como el Auror personal de la ahora ministra. Y como siempre Ginny sería su asistente y confidente; Ambas chicas tenían una relación muy especial, nadie notaba que pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntas, ya sea conversando o comprando.

A las semanas de la aceptación en su nuevo puesto y debido a la caída de mucho de sus aurores, Hermione estaba desesperada. Los mortifagos cada vez atacaban más y nadie sabía quien estaba a cargo. Lucius Malfoy había sido derrotado por Harry, antes de que este último se largara.

'Necesito ayuda', pensó. 'Te necesito Harry…' Pero que podía ser, ya la había ignorado la vez que intentó enviar la lechuza, incluso le pidió a Ron que lo convenciera, pero nunca recibía respuesta si en las cartas que enviaba decía la palabra "Vuelve". 'Pero si…' se le había ocurrido algo.

-Ginny. Ven por favor- la llamó desde su oficina. La pelirroja apareció por la puerta, se notaba como había crecido, ya no era la dulce e inocente niñita y hermana menor de Ron, ya era toda una mujer, nunca sería una cualquiera, pero los cambios eran notables.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Envía esta carta- la chica se acercó al escritorio tomó un pergamino y una pluma.

- Al señor Harry James Potter

-Hermione- dijo asombrada. Hermione le guiño el ojo calmándola.

A los minutos la pelirroja enviaba una lechuza que decía lo siguiente:

**OoooO**

Al Señor Harry James Potter:

Debido a los recientes acontecimientos y mirando su largo historial de victorias hacia el frente mortífago. Le pedimos que vuelva a su tierra natal. Una tercera guerra a manos de los mortifagos está a punto de desarrollarse y necesitamos de la ayuda de buenos aurores salidos de nuestro país. Además luego de enfrente a dos de los cabecillas las veces anteriores, creemos que con su experiencia será más útil en Inglaterra.

Esperando una pronta respuesta y su aceptación…

Se despide

Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra

**OoooO**

-¿Porque sin nombre?

-Porque no responderá si lo escribo como Hermione Granger

-Bien pensado. Muy inteligente de tu parte

-Gracias

**SssssssssssS**

Sólo dos días pasaron para que la Ministra recibiera noticias. Harry aceptaba volver a Inglaterra, sólo por el período en el cual se derrotaría a los mortifagos. Como decía la carta "Debía servir a su país" Hermione solo sonrió ante el comentario. Se paró y se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo.

-¿Ron?- dijo afirmándose de la puerta

-¿Si?- dijo este sin levantar la vista de sus cálculos.

-Harry volverá a Inglaterra- y se largó dejando a un pelirrojo boquiabierto.

* * *

Notas de autora:

_Holis! Bueno espero que no me abandonen por lo corto de los capis.. :'( PEro ya lo tengo escrito y espero que les guste, como ya dije en el capi anterior y como lo hago aqui tengo mas fics para el gusto de todos!_

_Respecto al capitulo.. En este vemos que a Herm uitilizando su pooder, donde esta Ginny y Ron, y vemos también el posible regreso de HArry¿Vendrá?_

_El siguiente cappi es mucho más corto.. pero estoy actualizando de a uno por dia mas menos y los siguientes aumentan en tamaño asi ke no se asusten.._

_Bueno ahí les dejo los titulos de mis otros fics.._

**_Regresa a mí: Harry/Hermione y Draco/Hermione_**

**_Olimpiadas Mágicas 2015: Roma: Harry/Hermione_**

**_El cetro de Merlín: Harry/Francis (nuevo personaje) Hermione/Ron Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar _**

_Y eso.. Esperando que continuen,. les dejo un par de spoilers.._

Spoilers: 3º Capitulo: Sólo dos semanas

**_-¿Qué ocurre Herm?- le preguntó Ginny abriendo la puerta_**

****

**_-Necesito un cambio drástico_**

****

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

****

****


	4. Sólo dos semanas

_**Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. **_

_**XD Viva HHr 4EVER!**_

_**Aviso: Sorry por la demora estuve en cama muchos días!**_

_**Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!**_

_**..Disfruten la lectura..**_

**Oooo0oo0oo0oooO**

**Capitulo 3: Sólo dos semanas**

Durante esa semana, Hermione pensó mucho en su relación con Harry. Ella sabía que durante su quinto año en Hogwarts y su viaje a Suecia estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Cuando volvió al más mínimo contacto con el ojiverde comenzaba a temblar, pero fue muy cobarde para decirlo, y cuando Draco comenzó a cortejarla se dejó encantar por alguien que en ese entonces la 'amaba'.

La joven ministro no entendía como el rubio pudo hacerle eso. Ella de verdad lo amaba, y el sólo la abandonó haciéndola creer que estaba muerto, mientras que se divertía con cualquier chica en Brasil. Había dejado de amar a Harry por él ¿O no?

Esa era la pregunta que vagaba en su mente, de verdad había dejado de amar a Harry Potter por él¿o sólo cubrió ese cariño con alguien que en estos momentos estaba verdaderamente muerto para ella? Porque todo era tan complicado, todas las noches se ponía a pensar en el ojiverde y ansiaba con que llegará. La nota dejaba claro que vendría en dos semanas.

Esa tarde finalmente descubrió la incógnita. Había una razón por la que no había salido en dos años, no por Draco, había alguien que inconcientemente la hacía rechazar cualquier oferta de chicos en el ministerio. Más ahora que era la ministra, llena de poder, dinero y reconocida por todos; seguía amando a Harry Jame Potter, su amigo de la infancia que la había metido en mil problemas.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación, el pelo enmarañado seguía igual, la ropa era igual de aburrida y no había forma de reconquistar al moreno luciendo de esa manera. Pero él… ¿la habrá perdonado? Ella no confío en Harry y lo culpó de algo que no tenía culpa. Por ser Harry Potter y las sospechas del ministro en ese entonces respecto a Malfoy, Harry no había sido enjuiciado por asesinato; pero ella lo siguió culpando.

Ahora las cosas era más complicadas no sabía nada de su 'amigo' durante dos largos años y tendría que por lo menos lucir diferente si quería que él la notara. Tomó las llaves de su apartamento y fue a buscar a Ginny, habían quedado de ir a comprar. Ese día se transformaría.

Llegó a la puerta y golpeó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Herm?- le preguntó ginny abriendo la puerta

-Necesito un cambio drástico

-¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando

-Estoy enamorada de Harry

-¿Qué!

-Siempre lo estuviste, con Draco lo cubrí, pero aún así. Estos años sola no me dejaron descubrirlo y ahora que viene lo sé. Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Por lo que si quieres recuperarlo deberás transformarte- agregó una sonriente Ginny y hermione asintió.

* * *

Notas de autora:

_Disculpenme! He estado demasiado enferma la semana pasada.. Desde mañana les actualizaré la historia más rápidamente, al igaul que las otras, estre fin de semana se vienen todas!_

_Este capi es muy, pero muy cortito. No se preocupen. Mañana actualizó. Lo importante de este chapter es que Herm se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y a cuanto esta dispuesta a sacrificarse. Espero lo disfruten.._

_Bueno ahí les dejo los titulos de mis otros fics.._

**_Regresa a mí: Harry/Hermione y Draco/Hermione_**

**_Olimpiadas Mágicas 2015: Roma: Harry/Hermione_**

**_El cetro de Merlín: Harry/Francis (nuevo personaje) Hermione/Ron Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar _**

****

_Y eso.. Esperando que continuen,. les dejo un par de spoilers.._

Spoilers: 4º Capitulo: El reencuentro

_-Estoy muy nerviosa_

_-Actúa tranquila, estoy segura que no te reconocerá, te acompañara en el auto y yo estaré adelante por cualquier cosa._

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**


	5. El reencuentro

**Capitulo 4: El reencuentro**

Hermione ya había ido a la peluquería y había cambiado su guardarropa completamente y dejando a la mitad del ministerio con la boca abierta. Mucha gente de los consejos superiores miraba despreciativamente a la chica, pero a pesar de su cargo seguía siendo joven. Y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

Una negra limusina esperaba afuera del aeropuerto muggle de Londres con pequeñas banderas diplomáticas. Una gran guardia de aurores vestidos de negro a cargo de un alto pelirrojo escoltaba a una chica hasta el andén de salida. La gente miraba algo extrañada, pero entendieron que era una política más.

-¿Por qué se tardará tanto?- preguntó la chica a su asistente

-Porque no sabemos en que vuelo a llegado- respondió Ginny.

-Estoy muy nerviosa

-Actúa tranquila, estoy segura que no te reconocerá, te acompañara en el auto y yo estaré adelante por cualquier cosa.

-¿Iremos a alguna parte?

-Reservé en un restaurante cerca de aquí, para que puedan conversar…- sonrió maliciosamente- de trabajo- agrego demostrando un serio semblante. Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que es él- dijo la castaña con la boca abierta y se acomodó los lentes oscuros.

-Si…- acotó la pelirroja con voz trémula.

Un alto moreno de bellos y profundos ojos verdes se acercaba al tumulto que había reconocido como la guardia del ministro. Ahí entre medio vio la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo Ron, dejó las maletas a un lado y prácticamente corrió a saludarlo, pero fue detenido por su mano. Harry comprendió inmediatamente.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo, mientras que la misma sonrisa era devuelta por el pelirrojo. Ginny se acercó.

-Hola Harry…

-¿Ginny?

-Si… He cambiado un poco. Ahora soy la asistente de la Ministra.

-¿Ministra?- la chica asintió.

-Te la presento- lo dirigió a donde estaba Hermione.

El chico quedó con la boca abierta. De seguro era la ministra más joven que había visto. Alta y delgada, llevaba un traje color marfil de dos piezas, zapatos altos de tacón negros y unos oscuros lentes. El pelo cortado a lo melena, liso y castaño oscuro.

-Bue…-carraspeó su garganta. Hermione sonrió- Buenos días.

-Buenos días- respondió estrechándole la mano suavemente y con una vox algo más profunda.- Sígame.

Hermione caminó a paso largo hasta llegar a la salida y subió a su auto, tomando asiento en la parte trasera de espaldas al conductor. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que la acompañara. Afuera Ron y Ginny reían entre ellos antes la escena.

-Recibí su carta

-Obviamente, si no, no estaría aquí presente

-Claro…

-Toma, aquí están los datos que podemos presentarte respecto a lo que requerimos de tu parte- le pasó una carpeta que tenía grabada en la tapa la palabra 'CONFIDENCIAL' en rojas y brillantes letras- Serás nombrado Jefe de la División de Aurores.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Por supuesto, no podemos esperar que la situación se nos salga de la mano.

El auto paro súbitamente y ella se dispuso a salir del auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer- respondió la chica- Supongo que tienes hambre, la comida muggle de los aviones es bastante desagradable.

Era un hermoso restaurante, con un estilo italiano y sencillo. Tomaron asiento en una habitación VIP, mientras que Ginny y Ron se sentaban en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

-Tome asiento- le dijo Hermione- ¿Comprendió de que se trata su trabajo- agregó luego de recibir las cartas y que el mesero se marchará.

-Sí… Pero todavía no nos presentamos. Harry Potter.

-Claro que lo hemos hecho. ¿o no me has reconocido?- y tras esas palabras se sacó los anteojos de sol.

Harry quedó con la boca más que abierta, le llegaba a faltar aire.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te hiciste?... ¿Ministra? ¿Cómo no me dices nada?- se paró de la mesa y trató de salir pero estaba cerrada por fuera.

-Lo siento… Necesitamos hablar.

-No. Tú me heriste hace mucho. No quiero hablar contigo. Cuando me echaste de tu vida, entendí el mensaje.

-Pero Harry. De verdad estoy arrepentida. Debí confiar en ti. Malfoy está vivo.

-¡QUE!

-Está en Brasil

-Te enojaste conmigo por dos años ¿y el imbécil te abandonó?

-Te pedí disculpas hace más de un año. Otra cosa es que tú no te hayas dignado a leerla.

-¡Desconfiaste de mí! Fuimos amigos por más de 10 años y preferiste creer a quien te había tratado como gusano toda tu adolescencia.

-¡Se que cometí un error! Pero por favor… lo siento- dijo con una triste voz.

Esos ojos fueron, son y serán la perdición de Harry por toda su vida. El chico la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

-Gracias Harry…

-De nada… Sabes… Debes dejarte puesto los anteojos o te perdonaría cualquier cosa- la chica se sonrojó.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?- preguntó

-Eh… no…. Quiero decir… eres hermosa… pero… bueno…

-Olvídalo… Entendí… soy…. Solo… tu amiga- sentenció imitando la tartamudeada voz de Harry, ambos se largaron a reír. Ginny y Ron entraron de inmediato.

-¡Amigo!

-Hola hermano…- dijo Harry

-De verdad te extrañamos. No sabes lo contenta que estará mamá con la noticia.

-Yo también los extrañe.

-Hermione. Tenemos una cita con el ministro de Suecia- la castaña se llevó una mano a su frente- Lo siento Harry tenemos que irnos.- agregó Ginny

-No se preocupen. Ron déjate el día libre, tengo suficientes aurores para mí, almuercen algo. Ayúdalo a ubicarlo en su oficina y a buscar un apartamento. En mi edificio hay uno suficientemente espacioso. Nos vemos Harry- y le guiño un ojo mientras salía del lugar.


	6. Una vieja amiga

_**Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. **__**XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!**_

_**Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero vean abajito un pekeño regalito de contrabando..**_

_**Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!**_

_**..Disfruten la lectura..**_

**Oooo0oo0oo0oooO**

**Capitulo 5: Una vieja amiga**

-¡No puedo creerlo Gin¡Me perdono!

-¡Si¿Viste su cara al principio? No te reconoció

-Y lo deje con la boca abierta.

-Señorita Granger- una de las secretarias se acercó a la ministra- El ministro de Suecia y su asistente ya están en la sala de conferencias.

-Muchas gracias Meredith.

-De nada.

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a la sala y abrieron la puerta mientras conversaban entre ellas. El ministro y la asistente tomaron pie y Hermione dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

-¿Samantha?

-¿Hermione?

En unos segundos ambas estaban abrazadas y sonreían mutuamente.

-¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy la asistente personal del ministro. ¿Y tú?

-La ministra

-¿QUE¿Ministra¡No puedo creerlo¡Pero mira ese pelo y tu ropa¡Te ves genial!- ginny carraspeó

-¡Oh! Disculpa Ginny, ella es Sam, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga que hice en Suecia cuando estuve estudiando allá, hace años que no nos vemos.

-No te preocupes, lo digo por el señor Merck.

-¡Disculpe señor Ministro!

-No te preocupes- musitó con un fingida sonrisa.

-Bueno, el asunto es que nuestro Ministerios está tratando de buscar toda la ayuda posible de parte del resto de Europa.

-Nosotros podemos proveerla- respondió pensativamente el otro ministro. Un tipo regordete y con un bigote color negro.

-Muchas gracias. Si tiene algún escuadrón de aurores que pueda enviar ahora sería lo ideal. Y en casos extremos le pediríamos por más gente.

-No hay problema. La próxima semana enviaré un escuadrón. Llama cuando quieras. Ahora si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer.- vio la cara de súplica de Samantha- Te dejo la tarde libre.

-Muchas gracias, señor Ministro.

Y un grupo de aurores apareció en la puerta para escoltar al señor Merck.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un café¿Nos acompañas Ginny?

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar con Thomas, estar comprometidos no es algo muy simple.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana. Vamos Sam.

Al salir la escolta de Hermione las rodeó.

-Chicos, creo que puedo sola desde ahora. No se preocupen.- todos asintieron y se disolvieron. Dejando al par de amigas solas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un café muggle en el centro de Londres.

-¿Y cuéntame que has hecho?

-Bueno, luego de estudiar contigo. Decidí especializarme en 'Ciencias Políticas' y encontré el trabajo del ministerio.

-¿En universidad muggle?- la chica asintió

-Y que ha sido de ti. Me acabo de enterar que eres ministra. Mira tú.

-Me ascendieron luego de ser por un año Jefe de la división de Aurores.

-Me alegro y tu ¿corazón? La última carta que enviaste mencionabas a alguien… ¿Draco?- Hermione fue la que ahora asintió.

-Pero todo terminó… No te preocupes

-Lo siento

-¿Y tú?

-¡Estoy comprometida!- le mostró un anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado?

-Tú debes conocerlo.

-¿Quién?- agregó extrañada

-Harry… Harry Potter

* * *

**Adoro este capi!**

Spoiler.. 6ºCapitulo: Cero posibilidades

_-¿Y que harás?- pregunto recobrando la compostura._

_ -No lo sé. En verdad amo a Harry y yo lo vi primero- Ginny río_


	7. Cero posibilidades

**_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. __XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!_ **

_**Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero dejen muchos RRRRRRRR!**_

_**Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Cero posibilidades**

-¿No te refieres a Harry¿Harry Potter¿Moreno, alto, ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo?

-Es él. Obviamente lo conoces, eliminó a Voldemort.

-Pero si… él… ¿Nunca te habló de mí?

-¿Qué¿Ustedes tuvieron…?- hizo una seña con las manos insinuando una relación.

-¡Claro! Fuimos amigos de la infancia- Samantha se alivió.

-Nunca me hablo de ti

-Pero… si… ¿Te hablo de su vida antes de irse a…¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En Suecia. Hace un par de años. Solicitó trabajo en el ministerio como auror, su currículo lo catapultó considerablemente. Nunca quiso hablar de su pasado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?

-Si, por supuesto. Discúlpame…

-No te preocupes. Bueno, nos conocimos, comenzamos a salir y el año pasado me pidió matrimonio.

-Felicidades…- masculló la castaña. 'Tengo cero posibilidades'

En estos momentos Hermione 'competía' con una rubia de metro setenta, con hermosos ojos pardos, finos rasgos, largas piernas, muy esbelta y 'buenos tributos', si saben a lo que me refiero. Además, Samantha lo había apoyado en un momento muy crucial en su vida, mientras que ella lo había echado. Y no podía desechar el hecho de que era una de sus mejores amigas; su vida no podía ser más complicada.

- ¿Hermione¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Eh? Si… por supuesto.

-Discúlpame, pero debo hablar con el señor Merck. Como solicitaste a Harry como auror, no quiero dejarlo solo, pediré traslado temporal o unas buenas vacaciones.

-No te preocupes.

-Toma aquí está mi celular- le entregó un tarjeta- Llámame tenemos que juntarnos en la semana.

-Esta bien- y Hermione se quedó sola viendo pasar a la gente de un lado a otro, mientras se hundía poco a poco.

SssssssssssS

-Ginny… no sabes lo que me paso- Hermione venía empapada.

Ginny la hizo pasar rápidamente, afuera llovía demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cómo sales a la lluvia así?

-Harry se casará…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Sam es la novia…

-¿QUE¡¿ESA!

-Cuidado… es mi amiga

-¿Y que harás?- pregunto recobrando la compostura.

-No lo sé. En verdad amo a Harry y yo lo vi primero- Ginny río

-Herm, no se trata de quien lo vio primero, se trata de quien le ha robado el corazón.

-¡Eso es lo que ocurre¡No sé si lo he hecho! Harry era muy celoso cuando andaba con Malfoy, pero pudo ser de amistad.

-Claro que no. El te amaba. Me lo dijo cuando trate… de bueno… pedirle que saliera conmigo.

-¡QUE¡¿Y NUNCA LO DIJISTE!

-Me hizo prometer que no lo diría, eras feliz con Malfoy y el era feliz si te veía así. Yo creo que pasa lo mismo que contigo. Harry esta cubriendo sus sentimientos con Samantha. Tú viste como te miró.

-Lo sé, e incluso estuvo coqueteando. Pero es Harry… Siempre fue igual.

-No contigo.

-¡Ay ginny no se que hacer!

-Lo primero es irte a poner algo seco, te quedarás esta noche aquí. Será sólo para chicas.


	8. Sólo un pequeño esfuerzo

_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. __XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!_

_Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero dejen muchos RRRRRRRR!_

_Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Sólo un pequeño esfuerzo**

Las chicas pasaron gran parte de la velada conversando, mientras Hermione le hablaba sobre Samantha y su vida en Suecia, Ginny le contaba sobre sus planes con Thomas.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un radiante sol. Hermione se levantó, llevaba un pequeño pijama de seda, ginny tenía todo el resto en la lavandería. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, el timbre la interrumpió de sus labores, bostezando abrió la puerta.

- ¡HARRY!- se cruzó de brazos tapando algo de su escote.

- Bueno… eh… lo siento.

- Pasa¿Vienes solo?

- No, Ron está cerrando mi auto.

- Toma asiento- Hermione fue al dormitorio y se puso una bata.

- No pensé que estarías aquí.

- Tuve un contratiempo muy húmedo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?- le lanzó la pregunta de improviso.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Samantha

- ¿La conociste?

- Antes que tú. Es mi último año para la escuela de Aurores en Suecia. Es una de mis mejores amigas. ¡Felicitaciones!- sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿Quieres café?- gritó desde el lugar.

- No gracias.

- OK. ¿Ya te acomodaste? El lunes quiero que vayas a dejarme una lista con lo que necesitas y un informe con el estado de la división de Aurores.

- No quiero hablar de trabajo. Además ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué tan fría?

-No actúo fría.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!- Harry fue a la cocina- ¿Estás celosa?

-¿Yo?- el chico asintió- ¿De quien¿Sam?

-Si

-Olvídalo… Celosa yo… pfff

-Yo creo que lo estás.

-Y yo digo que no- se acercaron peligrosamente.

-Que si.

-Que no

-Que si

-Que- pero Hermione no pudo terminar. Harry la sujetaba de la nuca y no paraba de besarla, chocaron con un mueble y botaron todos los utensilios de cocina.

-¿Que ocur…- comenzó a decir Ginny para terminar en un susurró inaudible. Hermione la miró, tenía los labios rojos por la presión y Harry nervioso se desordenaba el pelo.

-¿Algo para comer?- Ron acababa de entrar y confundido por la actitud de todos inquirió con la mirada.

-Vamos Herm- Ginny tomó a la castaña por el brazo y la llevó a su habitación.

SssssssssssS

-¡Que hice!

-No lo sé.

-Sam me matará.

-No lo hará si te quedas callada.

-Me sentiré horrible. Debo ser la peor persona del mundo.

-Olvídalo… Aunque… ¡De verdad le gustas!- la chica sonrío.

-¡Hey!- ron había entrado- Vamos a salir a un parque de diversiones. Báñense y vístanse.

-Está bien, vayan a buscarme a mi casa.

-¿Cómo irás? Tu ropa está mojada.

-Me desaparezco en tu pasillo y aparezco en mi puerta.

-Muy peligroso.

-Si… Ginny tiene razón. Dile a Harry que te lleve. El también debe ir a su nueva casa.

-Está bien.

SssssssssssS

Era muy temprano, casi nadie en la calle. Hermione se subió al auto casi corriendo. Harry sólo rió.

-¿Por donde nos vamos?

-Por ahí- puntualizó la chica señalando a la izquierda e indicándole hasta llegar a un gran edificio.- Bueno llegamos, gracias Harry- y se bajó.

El ojiverde la imitó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a mi apartamento.

-¡Ah! Conseguiste aquí.

-Si…

Ambos subieron al ascensor y se bajaron en el piso nº 12.

-¿Cual es tu puerta?- preguntó la chica.

-La que está enfrente de la tuya.

-Interesante…- y ambos sonrieron mientras entraban a sus departamentos.

SssssssssssS

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó emocionada.

Corrió a su habitación. Era grande y espaciosa, con un estilo clásico y victoriano, en el centro había una bella cama redonda con doseles. Una gran pantalla plana ocupaba el frente de la cama. Se metió por una puerta que quedaba al lado de su estereo.

Ahí había un gran jacuzzi, una hermosa tina y una práctica ducha. Con algunos detalles en mármol y con los accesorios de cerámica blanca, Hermione entró en la ducha y al rato salió tapada por una toalla ploma rodeada de vapor.

Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a una que estaba paralela a esta. Ahí había grandes murallas de caoba. Tomó un pequeño control remoto y apretó unos botones, en seguida puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Buscó el conjunto mas adecuado.

Después de media hora eligiendo, se decidió por una linda mini de jeans, sandalias lilas, una polera ploma sin espalda cubierta de sólo tiritas y un chaleco del mismo tono de los zapatos. Tomó de un cajón unas gafas plomas que hacían juego con la polera. Se dirigió a un espejo que estaba en frente de la puerta.

-Perfecta- se dijo a si misma sonriendo a su reflejo.

Se echó en los bolsillos, las llaves, el celular y algo de dinero muggle, y salió de su apartamento para golpear la puerta de Harry, que mostraban en números dorados 47. Está se abrió.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola Sam…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo en sonreír.


	9. Un error

_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. __XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!_

_Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero dejen muchos RRRRRRRR!_

_Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Un error**

-Hola Herm… pasa.- Harry abría más la puerta.

-¡Claro!

-¿Y a donde vives?- preguntó la rubia.

-Al frente.

-¿En ese edificio?- apuntó hacia afuera por la ventana.

-No… en el pasillo.

-¡Ah! Estamos tan cerca- chilló algo emocionada.

-Tenemos que irnos, vamos cariño- y le plantó un suave beso a Samantha.

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor, sólo que Hermione se dirigía al subterráneo.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió el ojiverde.

-A buscar mi auto.

-Cabemos todos en el mío.- era verdad, el auto que había arrendado Harry era una gran camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados.

-Pero no quiero sobrar.

-No lo harás.

-Harry amor, si Hermione no quiere no la fuerces.- el chico asintió.

-Yo paso a buscar a Ron y Ginny.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en el parque.

Sam y Harry se bajaron en el 1º nivel y luego de cerrarse las compuertas Hermione se golpeo suavemente la cabeza con el espejo. El ascensor se había detenido. Bajó tranquilamente.

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y apretó un botoncito, produciendo un bajo "bip-bip" en el estacionamiento. Las luces de un convertible rojo titilaron rápidamente. Los asientos de negro cuero, con dos puertas y espacioso asiento trasero, mostraba delicados equipos en el frente. Incluyendo un DVD.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sin dueño, pensaría que es de un hombre. Pero Hermione tenía un gusto especial por los autos. Se subió delicadamente y lo encendió, mientras las luces se levantaban para salir del subterráneo.

A los diez minutos los hermanos bajaban y se subían al auto de la castaña.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Decepcionada…

-¿Por?

-Cosas mías- y aceleró a fondo.

SssssssssssS

Unas grandes atracciones mecánicas se divisaban a lo lejos, las luces del lugar ya estaban encendidas, a pesar de ser de día. Los ojos de Ron brillaron inmediatamente. 'Sigue siendo un niño' pensaron ambas chicas adelante.

Harry y Samantha esperaban en la entrada con cinco rollos llenos de boletos. Harry dejó uno para cada uno y entraron al lugar.

-¡Quiero subirme a ese péndulo!- gritó Sam, arrastrando a Harry. Y siendo seguida por ambos pelirrojos.

-¿No vienes Hermy?

-No te preocupes Gin… Voy a vomitar si me subo a eso.

Luego de la tercera vez que Samantha se subía y tras reiteradas advertencias de su novio, no quedo nada del desayuno en su estómago.

-¡Oh Harry! Lo siento, debí escucharte.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño- agregó acariciando su cabello.

-Déjame… Ve y diviértete con Hermione.- algo dudoso accedió.

-Vamos Herm- y condujo a la ministra por la cintura.

-¿A dónde quieres subirte?

-¿Rueda de la Fortuna?

-Está bien.

Ambos chicos caminaron, el juego sólo aceptaba parejas, se pusieron en la fila hasta llegar al controlador de boletos.

-Sus boletos por favor.- Harry le entregó dos.- Hacen bonita pareja.

-No. Nosotros no- pero fue interrumpida por la mano del controlador que les indicaba que se subieran.

Tomaron asiento y un frío metal los sostuvo. Luego de que cinco parejas subieran la rueda comenzó sus vueltas.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar Herm.

-Yo creo lo mismo. Lo que pasó en la mañana fue un…

-¿Error?

-¡Si!- dijo tratando de disimular su decepción- Menos mal que piensas igual que yo.

-Estoy más aliviado- 'Hubiera preferido que fuera algo especial y no un error' pensó el chico.

-Yo también. No puede repetirse.

-Absolutamente no.

Luego de unas vueltas y de intercambiar palabras, la rueda paró para comenzar a bajar a las personas. Harry y Hermione estaban en la cima, mirándose fijamente. Ambos se miraban los labios y se acercaban poco a poco. Sus labios rozaban y un estruendo los movió descendiendo sólo un poco. Se sentaron derechos mirando al frente.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-el beso de hoy… fue porque ¿Te casarás?

-Ehmm… No lo sé… Creo que no he podido olvidarte.

Hermione corrió su cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

-¿Disculpen¿Disculpen- los dos corrieron la vista- ¿Pueden bajarse? Hay más gente arriba.

-Por supuesto- respondieron al unísono.

El día pasó casi igual, almorzaron y volvían a subir a juegos. Por supuesto Samantha, no montó ni las montañas rusas, ni cualquier juego que le revolviera el estómago.

Ya era tarde y el parque iba a cerrar.

-¿Por qué no te llevas mi auto Ron? Vas a dejar a Gin y te vas a casa. Dudo que Hermione no nos pueda dejar.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no tengo problema- dijo la castaña.

-Esta bien- y los hermanos pelirrojos montaron la van de Harry.

-¿Los dos van a casa?

-No… Yo tengo que ir a mi hotel. Mañana es lunes, tengo reuniones a primera hora con el ministro.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde te dejo?

-En la parada de autobús.

-OK- Hermione aparcó en una esquina y Harry acompaño a Sam en la parada. Cuando el bus llegó Harry la beso y se despidió de ella.

-¿Lista?

-Siempre…- y Hermione aceleró.

El edificio tenía casi todas las luces prendidas, el elevador estaba averiado por lo que subieron arduamente por las escaleras, en el caso de la chica. Estaba sin aire cuando llegó a su piso y se agachó levemente afirmando su espalda. Levantó la vista, unos fríos y grises ojos la miraban desde la puerta de su apartamento.


	10. Tú otra vez

_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. __XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!_

_Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero dejen muchos RRRRRRRR!_

_Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Tú otra vez**

-Draco…- musitó.

Harry que venía atrás impulsándola no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Ah?- pero ahora no necesitaba sus oídos, porque frente a sus ojos se encontraba el causante de tantos años de ausencia. Draco Malfoy.

Su cara se transformó y caminó decididamente hacia el rubio dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Draco se encogió y cayó al suelo. Harry le dio un par de patadas, mientras que los sonidos de dolor de Draco eran opacados por su garganta que ya no podía emitir nada.

-¡Harry! Déjalo… No vale la pena.

Hermione avanzó y abrió la puerta indicando al moreno entrar por ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó Hermione.

-Debe venir por algo. Dudo que venga a pedirte que salgan de nuevo.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-No le abras.- Harry asintió.

Pero los golpes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. La chica no puedo aguantar tanto escándalo y abrió.

-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

-No sin antes hablar.

-Ya la oíste Malfoy.

-Necesito hablar con ella y tú no haces falta aquí.

-Yo decido quien hace falta o sobre en mi casa. En estos momentos tú eres el que sobra.

-Escúchame bebé…

-Como te atreves… Harry déjanos solos por un momento.

-Pero…

-Por favor, necesito hablar con esto…- dijo mirando de manera despectiva al ex Slytherin.

Harry salió empujando al otro chico y entró en su departamento. Draco se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Quién te dio la pasada?

-Necesito hablar en privado.

Hermione se alejó de la puerta y paró en al frente del sillón, dándole saber que se sentara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada… sólo hablar.

-¿Sólo hablar?- preguntó irónicamente- Sobre que… el clima, quidditch, trabajo, ropa… Hay muchos más.

-Tú sabes sobre que.

-¡AH ya entendí! Sobre como te hiciste pasar por muerto y hacérmelo creer durante más de un año, cuando yo te amaba. ¿De eso quieres hablar?

-Si

-Entonces te dejo claro que no hay nada que discutir, tu dejaste de amarme, y un 'asesinato', alejarme de mi mejor amigo y persona a quien conocía desde pequeña, y destruir mi corazón, era una manera más fácil de terminar conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¡Lo hice para protegerte!

-¡Si claro¡ERA AUROR ENTRENADO¡CREES QUE NECESITABA DE TU PROTECCION!

-Los mortifagos som-son diferentes- se corrigió disimuladamente el rubio.

-Asesiné a varios yo misma. No son muy diferentes, sólo son unos bastardos que buscan poder y matan a gente inocente- un pequeño brillo de furia en los ojos de Draco, paso desapercibido para Hermione Granger.

-De verdad lo siento amor…

-Dejé de ser tu amor hace años. Además. Supongamos que te perdono por haberme hecho creer que estabas muerto. ¿Pero acaso te atreviste a enviarme una mísera nota¡¿DESDE BRASIL!

-No podía, estoy vigilado día y noche por mortifagos.

-Nadie te mandó a unirte a ellos.

-Sabes que lo hice por mi padre. Era joven y estúpido.

-No creo que hayas cambiado mucho desde ahí. Sigues siendo igual de estúpido.

-Por favor, quiero ser como éramos antes.

-Nada será como antes.

Draco se acercó y la besó tiernamente aumentando intensidad poco a poco. Hermione se resistió al principio, pero se dejó llevar y quedó aplastada por él sobre el sofá. Abrió los ojos, no podía hacer eso. Lo empujó un poco y lo abofeteó como en tercer año. El chico quedó con una roja mejilla.

-Eso es para que aprendas. ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

-Sabes que volveré. Y caerás otra vez.

Draco salió por la puerta dando un duro golpe, a los minutos Harry entró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Creo que ya se lo que Malfoy quiere.


	11. Un pequeño souvenir

_Disclaimer: Recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling y sólo esta historia es mía. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera la relación HHr se vería desde el primer libro.. __XD Viva HHr.. 4EVER!_

_Aviso: Debido a todos los rumores me veré incapacitada de responder los rr y escribir notas de autor! Pero dejen muchos RRRRRRRR! La parte de las fotos de Harry y ella no las copie de 'otro fic' recuerden que este esta terminado hace muchooooo... No se si fue con esa intencion porke soy amiga del autor que escribio así, no tengo ningun problema, me gusta que ocupen alguna frase mía, pero es para no tener acusaciones.._

_Dedicado a: Mi kerido Milenco!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Un pequeño souvenir **

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué volvió?

-¿Recuerdas porque Voldemort no podía morir?

-Mmm… Por los Horcrux…

-¡Exacto!

-¿Qué me quieres decir¿Draco tiene un…?- la chica asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Harry la siguió.

-Y no sólo uno, si no dos. Él no sabe que yo lo sé. Pero fue fácil de averiguar.

Entró a su clóset, tomó el control remoto y apretó un pequeño botón al final y digitó unos números. Una escalera descendió suavemente, dejando un hoyo en el techo.

-¿Tienes dos pisos¿Por qué yo sólo uno?

-No es momento de pelear, además, lo hice con magia.- la chica subió por la escalera seguida por el ojiverde.

Ahí había una iluminada habitación, con varios escritorios llenos de papeles, planos y fichas, un par de estanterías en unas esquinas y sillones en la otra.

-Es mi estudio secreto, vengo aquí cuando hay que elaborar operaciones.

-Entiendo…

Hermione se acercó a un cuadro de ella y su familia en la muralla, era el único cuadro muggle. Todos los otros se movían con fotografías de ella y Harry, ella y Harry, ella y Ron, los tres juntos, la familia Weasley, ella y Harry. Al parecer nuestra amiga tenía una especie de complejo con Harry Potter y eso el chico lo notó, sonrojándose levemente.

-Tengo tus fotos por estricta orden de trabajo. Trataba de hallarte, esas imágenes me ayudaban a concentrarme y tratar de adivinar donde te encontrabas. Pero Trelawney en algo tenía razón. Soy pésima en ello.

El chico sonrió.

-Nadie sabe de este cuarto. Ni siquiera Malfoy. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta que los espacios en blancos eran de él.

En las murallas había entremedio manchas blancas y cuadradas, que dejaban notar que antes había cuadros.

Tomó el cuadro de ella y sus padres y con un movimiento de varita muy extravagante y nunca antes visto por Harry, este se abrió. Ahí había una caja fuerte muy parecida a las muggles, solo que tenía un pequeño agujero en la orilla. Hermione insertó su varita y susurró unas palabras. La compuerta se desvaneció mágicamente.

Harry se acercó para observar su contenido, ahí había una cajita de color verde, hecha de terciopelo. Hermione la abrió y le mostró un viejo relicario en forma de corazón.

-Es como el de Voldemort.

-Pero este pertenece a Draco, era de su madre.

La madre de Draco había muerto unos meses antes que Voldemort, gran golpe para el chico.

-Me lo dio tiempo después de comenzar a salir. Aquí tiene parte de su alma. Sabía que yo lo amaba y se lo había demostrado, pero no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que era en realidad esto. Pero por algo me llaman la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts ¿no?- la chica sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿A quien habrá matado?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo claro que no hay que eliminarlo. Esto algún día nos será útil. Se que el era mortífago, pero dejo esas cosas atrás.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro… Tengo a un equipo encargado de sospechosos, tenemos prácticamente a todos identificados. Y Draco no ha hecho nada sospechoso.

-Pero… ¿si tiene un clon?

-¿Clon?

-¡Ya lo hizo una vez¿Cómo crees que se hizo el muerto¿Escarbó desde la tumba luego del funeral? Él sabe magia negra.

-Eso es obvio.

-¡Entonces!

-Pero el ahora no es mortífago.

-Cuando me atacó lo era… Hermione recree el ataque mil veces en mi cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Draco! Detente maldito no me hagas correr. ¡No hay nadie en el bosque!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¿Quién?_

_-¡Tú!_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Mataste a mi padre Potter… Eso no es fácil de perdonar. _

_Ambos blandieron sus varitas, mientras Harry lanzaba un claro rayo rojo, el rubio lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor color verde. Ese era el flash que Hermione había visto._

_Draco fue un poco más rápido y le dio en el pecho al joven Potter. Se recreó con una poción que tenía guardada y asesinó a su clon. Tomó la varita de Harry y lanzó un Avada Kedavra a una rata que andaba merodeando. Cerrando los ojos desapareció sin dejar rastro._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Su varita no apareció nunca… Y yo quedé aturdido en la grama. ¿Tú crees que el no tenía planeado todo¡Sabía que tú me culparías! Y así te dejaría sin nadie.

-Lo siento Harry. Debí haberte escuchado.

-Si, así es. Ahora debemos pensar que haremos con este pequeño recuerdito.

-Guardarlo hasta que tengamos que ocuparlo.

-¿No me hablaste que eran dos?

-Si, estoy segura que compartimentó su alma en tres, analicé este Horcrux exhaustivamente. Yo creo que lo dejó en Brasil. O… lo anda trayendo con él.


	12. Cabezas vs Corazones

**Diclaimer: Nada de esto es mío..**

**Aviso: Las posturas están sepradas por '...' Eso!**

**Dedicado: Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Cabezas v/s Corazones**

Los días pasaron, Hermione tuvo varias reuniones con el "Jefe de Aurores" no todas profesionales. Samantha intentó escabullirse de su trabajo, pero le rogaron seguir en el puesto con fin de semanas libres. Por lo que cada sábado y domingo volvía a la casa de Harry por Red Flu.

Pero lo que más reunía a Hermione y Harry era el horcrux de Draco. El rubio no había molestado a Hermione. Pero ambos sabían que no se había dado por vencido. Era Malfoy.

Pero esa tarde ambos estaban encerrados en el estudio secreto de Hermione, habían equipado una librería con todo lo necesario para las investigaciones y ficheros completos sobre los mortifagos en los últimos 30 años. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón leyendo.

-¿Todavía piensas que Malfoy es bueno?

-Si…- rescató ella sin quitar la vista de la carpeta que leía.- Oye… ¿Qué hay sobre Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Nada. Tras la muerte de Voldemort, desapareció.

-¿Y si ella…?

-Lo dudo Herm. Ya es una anciana. ¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?- clavó su ambarina mirada en los ojos de Harry. Su pelo ya no estaba completamente liso, estaba ondulado y crecía cada vez más.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?

-Harry… No creo que sea prudente hablarlo. Tú te casarás con Sam.

-¡Lo sé! Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, para poder hacer todo tranquilo.- la chica negó. Harry bajó la cabeza.

-La pregunta está mal hecha. Yo… te amo.- el ojiverde levantó tan rápido la vista que el cuello pareció quebrarse, y una sonrisa en sus labios lo delató.- Harry... Debemos pensar en ella. Es una excelente chica.

-Pero no puedo reprimir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yo tampoco. Pero ella te ama de verdad. Romperás su corazón.

-Lo tengo claro.

-Lo mejor es que terminarás con ella. Pero no sería capaz de hacerle eso. Es demasiado-

Pero antes de terminar Harry la besaba y la mantenía presa bajo él. Las fichas quedaron tiradas en el suelo y no paraban de besarse. Harry le acariciaba el cabello y ella la espalda.

'Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Siempre pensando en los demás... ¡Pero que estás diciendo¿O pensando? Concéntrate Harry. Estás engañando a Sam… Pero¡Es Hermione! La chica por la que estuviste babeando durante casi toda tu adolescencia.'

'¡Hermione! Sepárate de él... No quiero... Pero mira lo que le estás haciendo a Sam... ¿Cuenta como pecado si en verdad nos amamos?... Es tu amiga... Pero yo amo a Harry... No puedo creer que estés pensando esto... ¡Cállate!'

Sus cabezas y corazones debatían entre ellas. Las cabezas mantenían que lo que hacían era incorrecto, ambos cometían un acto grave contra Samantha y sin que ella lo supiera. Mientras que sus corazones sólo querían seguir haciendo lo que hacían, ya que mantenían que era correcto.

Harry se sacó el polerón y la chica su chaleco. Siguieron besándose y el bajó hasta su cuello. Un pequeño estruendo los interrumpió.

Se sentaron rápidamente en el sofá. Se miraron con culpa y sonrieron lastimeramente. Pero unos pasos llamaron su atención y ya estaban de pie.

-Espera… si te ven, preguntarán porque estabas aquí. Puede ser alguien de los chicos.

Hermione abrió la compuerta en el suelo. Y bajó a su clóset, abrió las puertas sigilosamente. Había alguien en su casa.

-Pásame mi varita- susurró diciéndole a Harry. El chico desapareció del agujero en la pared y al rato le lanzaba la varita.- Gracias.

La chica salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala lentamente. Alguien abría cajones y vaciaba sus contenidos en el suelo. Hermione respiro profundo.

-¡DESMAIUS!

Y un cuerpo cayó al suelo rotundamente. Una rubia cabellera se esparció en la alfombra.


	13. Tratando de Recuperar

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._

_**Aviso:** Las posturas están sepradas por '...' Eso!_

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Tratando de recuperar**

-¡SAMANTHA¡HARRY!

El chico llegó a los segundos y se tiró al suelo viendo los signos vitales de su novia.

-No hay de que preocuparse, sólo le lancé un desmaius.

-Esa frase se me hace familiar. Ya no utilizo ese hechizo. Puede producir equivocaciones.- la chica reprimió una sonrisa.

-¡Rápido, vete!-Harry asintió y salió por la puerta.-_ Enervate_.

Samantha se levantó frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías?- inquirió la castaña.

-Yo… yo… buscaba mi anillo

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Venía de sorpresa a ver a Harry. Pero recordé que el otro día mi anillo se había caído en tu departamento. Y había olvidado recogerlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?

-Supuse que no estabas… Hermione… Ese anillo era el de la mamá de Harry, de haberlo perdido, me mata.

-Si, no te preocupes. ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?

-No, no te preocupes- la chica se agachó y lo recogió del suelo.- Ya lo había encontrado.

-Bueno, está bien- Hermione sonrío confundida. '¿Por qué lo buscó tan desesperadamente? De seguro quería encontrarlo. ¿Pero porque en los cajones? Herm, olvídalo. Es tu amiga. Y si… sabe lo que tienes con Harry. ¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo!'- Ve a darle la sorpresa a Harry.

-Gracias…- Samantha miró a hermione de pies a cabeza.- ¿Estabas con alguien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú labio hinchado y rojo. El hecho que estés desabrigada estando a pleno invierno y tu cabello…

-No, sólo yo. Me había quedado dormida. Sólo eso.- respondió bastante nerviosa y roja.

-Bueno… Entonces yo me voy. Nos vemos amiga.

SssssssssssS

Ni Harry, ni Sam, habían vuelto en la noche. Samantha tampoco había salido del edificio. Por lo que Hermione supuso que Harry había drenado sus ganas con su novia. Comprensible.

A la mañana siguiente un rubio chico esperaba junto a su auto.

-Veo que el ascenso te sentó bien.

-Y yo veo que la desaparición te hace estúpido y sordo.

-Que chistoso. ¿Me llevas al Ministerio?

-¿Yo? Toma el autobús.

-Vamos cariño- Draco dijo en tono suplicante- No me viene el de peatón.

-Siempre tan petulante y sobrado.

-Igual me amas

-Amaba-rectificó- O eso creí yo en la época- agregó.

-Mione… Por favor. Necesito trabajo. Arregle ya todo el asunto de pasar por muerto.

-¿Te fuiste a desenterrar?

-Fui al departamento de Regulación de Procesos Legales

-Entonces…. ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me reinsertes en la División de Aurores

-¡Pides demasiado! Y ya se me hace tarde.

-Entonces llévame al ministerio y seguimos conversando.

-Súbete y mantén la boca cerrada.

Draco hizo caso sonriendo y saltando dentro del auto. Hermione muy enfadada y con la mirada llena de concentración aceleró. El viento mañanero desordenaba sus cabellos.

-¿En que estábamos?

-En nada, te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada.

-Eso es imposible amor…

-¡No me llames así! Perdiste tu derecho hace años.

-Bueno… Pero en realidad necesito trabajo.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Debes hablar con el Jefe de Aurores

-¿Quién es?

-Harry

-¿El cara rajada!

-Sí¿Algún problema?

-Por supuesto. Los incompetentes han tomado el mundo- hermione abrió la boca para chistar- sin contarte a ti, querida.- la chica bufó.

-Sólo dime que quieres.

-A ti…

-Se sincero Malfoy.

-Prefiero Draco y de verdad lo siento así. Quiero que seamos la pareja que fuimos. Dame una segunda oportunidad, todos la merecen.

'Dile que no. Pero ¿Y si en verdad lo siente? Te está engañando. Pero Harry se casará con Sam, no te quedes sola. Hay miles de hombres en el mundo. Pero el ya te demostró que te amaba una vez'

-No te daré una oportunidad-se pausó por un momento- Sólo dejaré el camino libre. Si logras conquistarme. Será tu trabajo.

Draco sonrío.

SssssssssssS

-¡Hola Ginny!

-Hola…- respondió en un tono despectivo

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, sólo soportar tu presencia.

-Bueno, vengo a ver a Mione.

-Espera -dijo algo hartada.

Ginny entró a la oficina de la ministra.

-El señor Malfoy vino a verte.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo algo cansada.

Ginny salió.

-La ministra te espera, engendro.

-Cuidado con tu lenguaje.

-Como si me importara.

Y Draco entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres ahora¿Tengo algo que te pertenece?

-Sí

-¿Se podría saber qué?

-Tú corazón.


	14. In fraganti

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._

_**Aviso:**Los pensamientos entre'...' _

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: In fraganti**

-Bastan con sentimentalismos. Sabes que tú no eres así. ¡Vamos! Dime que quieres. Alguna casa, dinero, auto, algún _objeto_- Hermione enfatizo la última palabra. La mirada de Malfoy cambió a una de reto.

-Cariño… Hasta cuando tengo que repetírtelo.

-Si, si, si… Ya entendí. Me quieres a mí. Bla, bla, bla…

Pero Malfoy ya estaba besándola y la tenía aprisionada contra el escritorio, Hermione llegaba a dolerle la espalda. 'Definitivamente Harry es mejor besando. Draco es muy frío' Como si de legilimancia se tratara Malfoy comenzó a besarla tiernamente 'Está variando' Y comenzaba a besarle el cuello 'Arriba…' y Draco subía. De verdad estaba practicando legilimancia.

-¡Draco¡Para de leerme la mente!- el chico sonrío y volvió a su tarea.

-Ella está…- Ginny entraba por la puerta mirando hacia un chico que entraba lleno de carpetas.

-¡Harry!- Hermione saltó y Malfoy cayó al suelo. -Yo… yo…

-No tienes nada que explicar. Lástima que has caído por segunda vez. No aprendiste la lección de juntarte con basura.

-¿A quien vienes a tratar de basura!

-Creo que esta claro Malfoy…

-Pues yo no lo creo. Se más directo.

-Cuidado con tus superiores.

-¿Lo aceptaste?- preguntó la castaña.

-Me dio pena. El hecho de haber perdido toda su herencia me llegó y le di el trabajo- dijo Harry disfrutando sus palabras.- Al parecer haberte hecho pasar por muerto no sirvió de mucho.

-¡Oh no sabes cuanto!

-Por supuesto, lo había olvidado. Estabas armando el nuevo frente mortífago.

-Cállate.

-O…

-¿O que?

-Escondiendo uno de tus horcrux…

-Como lo-pero se interrumpió a él mismo- No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Yo creo que sí. Si fuera tú me vendría con cuidado. Recuerda que el ministerio tiene muchos ojos y yo también.

-Eso lo tengo claro. Adiós Potter.- y salió por la puerta maldiciendo.

-Tome señorita ministro. Aquí hay algunos informes.

-Harry… No me trates así.

-¿Y como quiere que lo haga?

-No te pongas celoso.

-No es eso. No me molestaba que estés con otro tipo. Me molesta que estés con él. Sabiendo todo lo que hizo. Me extraña de ti Hermione, pensé que tenías un poco de dignidad y autoestima.

Pero Hermione le había dado una cachetada con los ojos llorosos. La cara del moreno quedó roja y el chico sólo atinó a sobarse.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre mí de esa manera!

-¡Claro que lo tengo!

-¿Eres mi novio?

-Mejor… tu amigo

-No me puedes pedir que le sea indiferente al cariño de alguien. Por que la persona de la cual lo espero ya tiene a otra.

-Sabes que es difícil.

-Lo sé. Tampoco quiero traicionar a mi amiga. Creo que lo mejor es alejarnos hasta tu boda.

-Yo también lo creo- Harry salió por el costado de Ginny, la pelirroja había escuchado todo. Hermione se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

-Hermy, no te preocupes. Todo se solucionará.

-No, Gin… Él ama a otra.

* * *

_Quiero acalarar algo de un rr.. Me dijeron que el final no calzaba.. Ocurre que durante todo el cap, Draco trata de reconquistar a Herm, cuando le pide "TU CORAZON" se refiere a que la quiere de vuelta con un doble intencion de pedrile el HORCRUX que ES de HERMIONE.. El se lo dio, lo que se da no se quita.. esops.._

_Espero que les guste.. Para los que no entendieron Harry le dio trabajo a Malfoy.. Por si.. Noos vemos en el sigueinte cap de.. LARGATE DE MI VIDA!_


	15. Un hermoso regalo

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._

_**Aviso:**La carta esta en cursiva_

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Un hermoso regalo de navidad**

Diciembre ya había llegado junto con las fiestas navideñas. La nieve y el frío eran factores constantes en la ciudad de Londres y el mundo mágico no era excepción. Hermione estaba algo ocupada, porque el nuevo frente Mortífago estaba actuando cada vez más.

Su relación con Malfoy había progresado considerablemente. Todos sabían sobre la vuelta de Malfoy, ya que el Profeta se había encargado de notificarlo. Y las chicas del ministerio estaban en dos posiciones, habían las que se lamentaban con la rápida captura de un soltero tan codiciado como lo es Malfoy y otras que no les cabía como su Ministra podía ser tan tonta y caer en la trampa por segunda vez. Entre ellas estaban Ginny y Luna.

Esta última trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de las criaturas Mágicas. Y llevaba una buena relación con Ginny. Pero el trabajo y sus diferencias horarias les impedían compartir.

-¡Hey Luna!- llamó Ginny en el pasillo con unos papeles a una rubia chica que iba mirando su alrededor mas adelante.

-¿Si?- dijo dando la vuelta- ¡Ginny!

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿Tú?- esos ojos soñadores seguían en el mismo lugar, pero ya no era la 'loca' niña pequeña que todos conocían.

-Muy bien. Te quería invitar a una fiesta de navidad.

-¡Excelente! No tenía muchos planes. ¿Y donde será?

-En la casa de mis padres 'La Madriguera'.- Luna sonrío- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Pero no dudes estaré ahí. ¡Gracias!

SssssssssssS

La fiesta se celebraría el día 25. Todos querían pasar la Nochevieja en sus propias casas. Por lo que Harry visitó la casa de los Weasley.

-Amigo…

-¿Qué?

Ron y Harry estaban sentados en la antigua habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿No te da nostalgia volver?

-Siempre.

Habían pasado toda la noche abajo recordando y tomando ponche de la Sra. Weasley. Toda la familia estaba reunida. Bill y Fleur, Charlie y su novia Marissa, Fred y George con Angelina y Katie respectivamente, Ron, Ginny con Thomas y Harry. Samantha no había podido asistir porque se reuniría con su familia. Y Hermione la pasaría con la suya.

Al otro lado Harry despertó con un gran montón de regalo en la cama. Sus días en Hogwarts volvieron a la mente. Regalos de antiguos profesores, y amigos en el ministerio ocupaban gran parte de la cama. Abrió uno por uno…

Sólo le quedaban dos. Ron le había entregado un estuche para guardar la varita de cuero con sus iniciales. Abrió uno que tenía papel dorado, era bastante grande y plano como un cuadro.

Lo abrió con cautela y ahí estaba la placa de Quidditch que llevaba como Buscador titular a James Potter, esa misma estaba en su primer año en la sala de trofeos de Hogwarts. Y en la parte de atrás había un Premio Anual que mostraba el nombre de Liliana Evans en él.

-Sam…-susurró. Su novia había dicho que el regalo sería algo especial, pero no pensó que fuera tan hermoso. Ver los logros de sus padres, era algo muy importante para él. Separó ambos galvanos y cayó una hoja de papel muy vieja.

FICHA PERSONAL DE DETENCIONES: SIRIUS BLACK

Harry con una gran sonrisa leyó la lista de las travesuras de su padrino.

-No podían faltar tus logros Hocicos.- y sus ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

Dejó las cosas a un lado y abrió el último que quedaba. Era de papel morado y parecía un cuadro también. Lo dio vuelta.

En la fotografía muggle salía él y Sam sonriendo en un hermoso mirador de Suecia. Miro extrañado la fotografía. Buscó la tarjeta.

_Amor: _

_Está fotografía fue la primera que nos tomamos juntos, incluso es muggle. Para mí es un detalle muy hermoso intercambiar cosas como estas y espero que te guste y lo tengas en casa para verlo cada día. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Te ama _

_Sam_

-Si este lo envió Sam¿Quién…- pero se respondió solo.' Hermione'

* * *

Que lindo detalle ¿No? sólo la castaña lo conoce un 100 

Francis - 100 Delusional.. So what!


	16. ¿Te digo la verdad?

_**Diclaimer: Nada de esto es mío..**_

_**Aviso: Nada extraño**_

_**Dedicado: Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15¿Te digo la verdad?**

Harry, guardó sus cosas en una caja y las llevó a su apartamento. Tenía que agradecer a Hermione. Fue hasta su puerta y golpeó, un rubio sin polera abrió.

-Hola Potter…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó irritado

-Pasando la noche.

-Quiero hablar con Hermione

-Esta durmiendo- Harry se largo tras escuchar esa frase- en casa de sus padres- susurró Malfoy cuando Harry pegó el portazo en frente. El rubio cerró la puerta sonriendo.

SssssssssssS

El día había pasado y los Weasley junto a Harry ordenaron el lugar y lo agrandaron para la capacidad de la gente. Los señores Weasley habían decidido irse a cenar para dejar la casa sólo a los chicos.

-Malfoy estaba en casa de Hermione

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Ron

-Hoy en la mañana.- su tono era muy duro

-¿Por qué actúas así?

-Ella pasó la noche con él.

-¡Claro que no!

-Él me lo dijo.

-Hermione estuvo todo la noche donde sus padres.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Soy su Jefe de Seguridad, tú crees que si ella no está conmigo ¿No la tengo controlada?

-Claro que no. Como lo harías.

-Recuerda que este no es el mundo muggle.

Y Harry sólo sonrió.

SssssssssssS

El día pasó y cerca de las 8.00 la gente comenzó a llegar. Sam no alcanzaba y le había escrito a Harry para encontrarlo al otro día.

-Te dejaron solito…- dijo Ron con unos chillidos imitando una niña pequeña.

-No molestes… - y el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

Al rato Hermione ya estaba en casa conversando con Ginny y su prometido. La cerveza de mantequilla y el whisky de fuego inundaban la sala, toda la gente bailaba y muchos decidían conversar afuera, en el jardín.

Hermione no había ido acompañada, Draco no quería ir a la fiesta y ella no lo obligó.

-Hola…

-Hola Harry.

La chica estaba apoyada subida a un árbol que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Ron. Harry la miraba desde abajo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sentarme a ver las estrellas. Estaba pensando

-¿En que?

-El desastre en el que vivo- sonrió amargamente. Harry subió hasta quedar a su lado.

-Accio Whisky de Fuego, Accio vasos- y ambos objetos volaron hasta llegar a sus manos.- Sabía que te encontraría algo deprimida.

Ella sonrío.

-Un trago me vendría bien

Y así siguieron un buen rato conversando y tomando. Luego de que la botella se les acabará, Harry invocó otra, que vino volando desde la esquina de la casa. Y así continuaron con unas cuatro botellas.

-Gracias por el regalo.

-De nada.

Ambos hablaban con un tono algo vacilante. Influencias del alcohol.

-¿Te digo la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad?

-Tú has sido la única que lo ha dicho…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te amo- y soltó esas típicas carcajadas de borracho. Hermione se le unió.

Al terminar ambos se quedaron mirando. Ámbar y Verde se mezclaron y no cortaron la conexión. Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, como si ese fuera la última bocanada de aliento que aspirarían. Con cuidado ambos avanzaron hasta la ventana de Ron y entraron en la habitación.

Cayeron estruendosamente en la cama, Harry sobre Hermione y nuevamente las risas explotaron. Se quedaron mirando por segunda vez y continuaron con los besos. Está vez nadie los interrumpió.

SssssssssssS

Un fuerte rayo de sol golpeó la cara de Harry. Se pasó la mano por los ojos y buscó sus gafas. Estaban en el velador al lado de una ¿cama? Se puso los lentes y se miró.

El chico estaba desnudo, tapado solo por una sábana y a su lado en las mismas condiciones Hermione dormía profundamente.

-¿Hermione?- susurró tratando de despertarla, pero no pudo porque un gritó desvió la atención y la castaña se sentó tan bruscamente que le pegó con la cabeza en la nariz de Harry.

El chico dirigió su nublada mirada hacia la puerta y un rubio pelo lo miraba desde la puerta. Sam.

* * *

Más largo y con un final espectacular.. No creen?

Francis


	17. Tomando vías separadas

**_Diclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB**

_**Aviso: Este capitulo es más que corto, y ya lo he dicho antes:**_

**_La idea de escribir Largate de mi vida era desestresarme de fics con capitulos tan largos, todos son cortísimos esa es la idea, también ya dije que el fic esta completamente escrito terminado y con el comienzo de su secuela._**

**_Agradezco por sus lindos y rr's y espero que me perdonen el no poder satisfacer algunas de sus peticiones.. En todo caso mis otras historias son largas, me alegria encontrarlos por allá.._**

_**Dedicado: Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Tomando vías separadas**

-Sam… espera… esto no es lo que tú crees.

Harry se paró y trató de ponerse los pantalones de pie. Resultado. Caída. Samantha corría por las escaleras.

-Harry ¿Qué ocurr…- pero Ron se quedó en la puerta pasmado.

-¡Samantha!- gritó el ojiverde y salió de la habitación.

-Hermione ¿ustedes dos…?

-Sí- respondió la chica- Al parecer bebimos de más.

-¿Hermy?

-¡Oh Gin! Lo estropeé todo…

-No te culpes amiga- agregó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado tras cerrar la puerta.

El moreno siguió el trayecto de su novia hasta el jardín sólo con los pantalones puestos.

-¡Espera¿Podemos discutirlo?

Samantha se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡QUE QUIERES DISCUTIR!

-Esto… No fue culpa nuestra, habíamos bebido bastante… y….

-¡Eres igual de culpable¡Y con Hermione¡Maldita traicionera!

-No la llames así. No es su culpa.

-¡Claro! Es mía ¿acaso?

-De nadie.

-De ustedes. Toma, no quiero esto… no quiero nada tuyo- se quitó el anillo y lo tiró a los pies de Harry, el chico se agachó para recogerlo.

-Amor…

-¡No me llames así¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

Y tras esas palabras la chica desapareció dejando en la retina de Harry su pelo ondeando con el viento. El moreno se tiró al suelo.

SssssssssssS

Harry entró a la habitación de Ron, sólo Hermione estaba ahí. Ya vestida.

-Harry… yo…

-Olvídalo. Fue culpa de ambos.

-¿Cómo está Sam?

-Será difícil saberlo, desapareció luego de tirarme esto- y mostró el anillo.

-Pero… todo fue un desliz… nada significativo ¿verdad?

-Eso creo… ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Casi nada y este dolor de cabeza no ayuda.

-A mi tampoco.

-Toma Harry. Creo que es mejor que te vistas- Hermione le pasó la ropa y salió del lugar. Dejando a un abatido y confundido chico.

SssssssssssS

Todos los Weasley estaban sentados en la mesa para desayunar, los únicos que sabían todo eran Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Y entre los cuartos se lanzaban cómplices y culpables miradas.

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes?- inquirió Fred

-Se ven como cuando en navidad colgamos al gnomo del árbol. Sólo que culpables.- agregó ahora George.

-No nos pasa nada.- aseguró Ron

-¿Seguros?- ahora fue Charlie

-Se ven algo extraños- dejo notar Bill

-¿Pueden parar con el interrogatorio?- exclamó la menor de los Weasley de pie.- No nos ocurre nada. Fin de la conversación.

Harry y Hermione apenas fueron capaces de mirarse entre ellos.

-Bueno… Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo la ministra.

-Harry. Acompáñala

-No será necesario Bill.

-Yo creo que sí- el ojiverde se puso de pie tras sus palabras y escoltó a la castaña para desaparecerse.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron mirando algo asustados.

-¿Qué les ocurre!

-NADA…- y ambos hermanos subieron las escaleras para discutir en privado.

SssssssssssS

-Hermione…

-Mmm…

-No quiero que esto nos separe.

-Yo tampoco. Me siento muy mal con todo esto.

-Yo también.

Estaban a unos metros de su edificio. Se habían aparecido en un callejón cerca de la zona. Silenciosos subieron hasta el piso nº 12 y tomaron cada lado para entrar a sus apartamentos.

-Adiós Harry…

-Adiós Herm…


	18. Una ducha

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB 

_**Aviso:** Este capitulo es más que corto, y ya lo he dicho antes:_

_La idea de escribir Largate de mi vida era desestresarme de fics con capitulos tan largos, todos son cortísimos esa es la idea, también ya dije que el fic esta completamente escrito terminado y con el comienzo de su secuela._

_Agradezco por sus lindos y rr's y espero que me perdonen el no poder satisfacer algunas de sus peticiones.. En todo caso mis otras historias son largas, me alegria encontrarlos por allá.._

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

**_Disfuten la lectura!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Una ducha**

Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyo sobre está cansada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es mi casa?

-Creí que te quedarías donde los Weasley todo el día.

-No fue así ¿Esta bien?

Malfoy había aparecido desde la cocina con sólo la parte de debajo de un pijama.

-¿Por qué no te vistes?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Vete al infierno

-Sólo si me acompañas- las respuestas de Malfoy no ayudaban la situación.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Siéntate.

El rubio afortunadamente obedeció. Ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero que esto termine.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que tenemos. Que se acabe, ahora… ya.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Pase la noche con Harry

-¿POTTER!

-¿Conoces a otro?

-¡Como se atreve¡Maldito bastardo!

-Déjalo… Fuimos ambos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. A mí.

-No tienes moral para hablar de daño.

-Ya comenzarás con eso otra vez.

-¡Claro que lo haré¡Eso es mil veces peor! Además yo nunca te garanticé nada. Sólo éramos 'amigos'

-Eres una cualquiera.

-Gracias- respondió con tono sarcástico- Ahora vete…

Pero el chico estaba estático.

-¿Qué¿Quieres que te de algo a cambio¡Fuera!

La rabia en los ojos de Draco no tenía fin y se disponía a salir del lugar. Seguramente para golpear a Harry.

-Draco. Le haces algo te juro que destruyó tu Horcrux.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya lo sabes. ¿Crees que soy tonta?

-No se de que hablas- Malfoy estaba nervioso. Entró a la habitación de Hermione, y a los minutos, salía por la puerta sin despedirse.

-Por fin- musitó la castaña, dirigiéndose al baño por una ducha.

SssssssssssS

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón marcando 'rediscado' y colgando. La línea sonaba ocupada.

-Vamos Sam…

Pero nadie respondía. Un constante bip se oía por el auricular. El joven Potter decidió desistir e ir a tomar una buena ducha fría.

* * *

**_Francis_**


	19. Entre sueños y recuerdos

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB 

_**Aviso:** Lo siento por la tardanza.. No más excusas.. Disfruten.. Las letras en negritas son los Harry y Hermione del presente-realidad_

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Entre sueños y recuerdos**

El día había pasado muy lento para ambos. Trataban de dormir y olvidar todo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasada, la noche anterior se iba reconstruyendo en sus mentes. En la noche ya recordaban el sabor de los labios del otro y el latir de su corazón.

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo menos iban arrepintiéndose.

'Que te preocupas igual te separaría de ella. Sí está vez tienes razón, y eso que yo lo soy. Si no lo hacías ahora Harry, ibas a terminar divorciándote. Tu corazón tiene razón, Hermione es a la que amas. ¡Ve y lucha por ella!'

'¡Ves! Lo amas. Yo estoy de acuerdo con tus sentimientos, a pesar que esto está en el código de mujeres, el AMOR es una RAZON justificable. Hasta ella lo entiende. Gracias'

SssssssssssS

Ya oscurecía y se estiraron en sus camas, para tratar de conciliar sueño. Y así lo consiguieron.

_Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero vestida con su ropa normal. Harry también abría los ojos a su lado y estaba vestido con su uniforme de auror. Las llamas de la chimenea se elevaban cada vez más y giraron al escuchar unas voces. _

_Eran ellos. Pero ¿A los diecisiete? Eso ya había ocurrido… fue la noche…_

_-¿Hermione? _

_-¿Sí?- dijo ella sin quitar la vista de su libro._

_-Bueno… yo… he… quería hablar contigo._

_**-¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso Harry?**_

_**-Bueno… yo te iba a decir algo.**_

_-¿Sobre que?_

_-¿Nosotros?_

_-¿Harry¿Te ocurre algo?- el chico estaba sudando_

_-Nada… sólo yo… quería decirte… si te gustaría…que bueno…- las dos Hermione escuchaban atentas y con los ojos llenos de brillo._

_-Potter. Granger- Mcgonnagal había aparecido por el retrato de la dama gorda.- Ha comenzado. La guerra ha comenzado. Levanten al ejército._

_Y ambos chicos subieron por las escaleras. Uno a cada lado._

_**-¿Qué ibas a decirme?**_

_**-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¿Harry?**_

_**-Hermione… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** la castaña sonrío y se abalanzó sobre él mientras se besaban y por sus lados corrían todo el ejército de Dumbledore para comenzar y terminar una vez por todas el terror. O eso creían._

Harry y Hermione despertaron y se sentaron súbitamente en sus respectivas camas. ¿Había sido real? Miraron a sus alrededores. Estaban solos en sus habitaciones. Sonrieron con amargura.

Hermione se paró y decidió ir a la cocina. Tenía algo de sed y un vaso de leche no le vendría mal. Miró el despertador. 4.30 AM. Camino a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso, lo tomó enseguida y llenó otro. Se dispuso a salir.

El vaso cayó rompiéndose en el suelo.

-¡Oh!- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho- Eras tú.- agregó algo más tranquila.


	20. Un curioso mapa

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB 

_**Aviso:** Lo siento por la tardanza.. No más excusas.. Disfruten.. Las letras en cursivas son las palabras para hacerlo funcionar._

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Un curioso mapa**

Harry se abrigó y decidió ir a visitar a su novia 'en sueños'. Sentía que había sido real, en cierta manera. Como si ambos hubieran soñado lo mismo. ¿Había sido así?

Golpeó la puerta una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Nadie salía y estaba algo preocupado. Pateó la puerta, tenía claro que un simple _Alohomora_ no le serviría.

La casa estaba hecha un desorden. Los cajones tirados en el suelo, mucho peor que el incidente con Sam. Las cortinas arrancadas. Los cojines del sillón en los otros muebles.

-¿Hermione¿Hermione¡Herm¡HERMIONE!- gritaba por toda la casa sin encontrarla. Se metió al clóset la compuerta estaba abierta.- El horcrux- musitó antes de subir rápidamente.

Corrió al cuadro de los padres de Hermione y realizó el procedimiento que Hermione había logrado enseñarle. Una caja verde aterciopelada estaba en el mismo lugar. La sacó y abrió, ahí estaba el medallón en forma de corazón.

Lo tomó y lo inspecciono, era en verdad el horcrux. ¿Pero entonces? Necesitaba encontrar a la castaña. Se lo echó al bolsillo y se dirigió a la chimenea y tomó polvos Flu.

-¡A la Madriguera!

Ron pasaría todas sus vacaciones en casa de sus padres. El tenía que saber donde estaba Hermione. Harry sintió la calidez de las llamas verdes y salió disparado por la chimenea en la casa de los Weasley.

Subió rápidamente a la pieza de Ron.

-¡Ron¡Ron¡Despierta!- dijo en fuertes susurros moviendo a su amigo, pero sólo soltaba quejas.

-¡Que quieres!

-Hermione ha desparecido.

-¿QUE!

-Su casa esta hecha un desastre. Se la llevaron. Necesito saber donde estás. Tú dices que la tienes vigilada.

-Por supuesto. Hice algo parecido al Mapa del Merodeador de ahí saqué la idea y le pedí a Dumbledore que lo encantará. La diferencia de esté es que funciona en todo el mundo. Sólo con una persona claro.

Mientras Ron hablaba se dirigía a su abrigo y sacaba un pergamino lo estiró sobre la cama.

-_Con el propósito de ayudar, déjame encontrar, a la persona que en este mapa, hechizada está_.- y tras esa frase, el mapa comenzó a aparecer.

Harry no podía creerlo, ahí estaba todo el mundo.

-Es fácil cambiar la ubicación a otras personas. Siempre supe que estabas en Suecia. Esas manchas negras son personas. ¡Ahí está!

Un punto rojo titilaba con un nombre al lado: Hermione Jane Granger.

-¿Por qué titila?

-Está contra su voluntad. ¡Hay que informar ahora!

-No Ron, déjame encargarme.

-No puedes solo.

-Claro que sí.

-Iré contigo. _Sujeto encontrado_- y todo desapareció

Ambos sonrieron.

SssssssssssS

En una fría estancia, una castaña chica estaba golpeada y sentada en el suelo con las manos afirmadas desde el techo, casi colgando.

-¿Vas a decirme donde está?- la voz de una anciana mujer la interrogaba

-Olvídalo Lestrange.

-No quieres que mi hija vuelva.

-Me da lo mismo.

-¡Rachel!- y una chica de negro pelo con tonalidades moradas apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres madre?

-Dale un par de Crucios.

-Con gusto.

-No sabía que tenías hijos

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes querida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Hermione bruscamente a la morena.

La chica se agachó y la miró con profundos ojos azules.

-¿No me reconoces?

* * *

Holas!

Quien será? Creo es algo obvio.. Agradezco todos sus rr, después se los respondo, no se preocupen! Nos vemos!


	21. Rachel Lestrange

_**Diclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB 

_**Aviso:** Lo siento por la tardanza.. No más excusas.. Disfruten.. Las letras en cursivas son las palabras para hacerlo funcionar._

_**Dedicado:** Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Rachel Lestrange**

El pelirrojo y Harry armaron un plan, tenían que llegar en silencio. Ron dejó una nota escrita y daba las coordenadas de donde estaban en caso que no volvieran. De ser así debían llamar a la división de Aurores.

Tomaron lo que más necesitarían y se miraron decididos.

-Portus…-susurró Ron

Ambos tocaron la sucia media del Weasley y fueron jalados desde el ombligo envueltos en un remolino de colores.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en un claro del bosque. Ya estaba amaneciendo y se encaminaron en busca de la castaña. Al poco rato comenzó a llover estruendosamente.

-_Impervius_- señalo Harry con su varita sobre su ropa. Ron lo imitó.

-Creo que es por aquí.- señalo Ron, llevaba el mapa en sus manos.

Un gran castillo apareció ante sus ojos, un par de mortifagos esperaban afuera haciendo guardia.

-Al parecer encontramos su guarida Ron.- el pelirrojo asintió.

Sigilosamente y algo agachados reducieron a los magos con una par de Desmaius. Y entraron por una puerta trasera. El camino se separaba en dos pasillos.

-Yo tomo la derecha. Tú la izquierda.

Harry se dirigió por el costado izquierdo y ponía la oreja sobre las puertas para tratar de escuchar en el interior. Dobló la esquina, al fondo había otro mortífago. Se apoyó sobre la muralla y le lanzó un Desmaius. Rápidamente entró en la habitación. Y arrastró el cuerpo.

Una castaña colgaba de los brazos y estaba levemente sentada en el suelo.

-¡Hermione!

Corrió hasta ella. Y la soltó. La chica cayó pesadamente.

-Hermione… Cariño… Despierta.

La chica abrió sus ojos azules… ¿Azules?

-Así la llamas ahora ¿no?

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué le hiciste a tus ojos?

-Como pueden ser tan brutos.

Hermione se puso de pie y sacó una varita.

-CRUCIO

Harry se retorció de dolor, pero no emitía sonidos. Ya había soportado muchos de ellos. Pero porque Hermione lo atacaba. Que había pasado con sus ojos. Y hablaba en tercera persona.

La chica se transformo de improvisto, su negro pelo cayó sobre su cara cuando está se agachó.

-¿Quieres otro? Amor…

-¿Quién eres tú¡¿Dónde está Hermione!- dijo tosiendo.

-Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…- hablo con aburrido tono- Como si hubiera sido tonta. Por cierto… ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-¿Qué hablas¿Quién eres?

-Segundo en el día.

Rachel Lestrange se acercó tanto a Harry que el chico sentía su respiración. La chica soltó una sonrisa juguetona y lo besó. Esos besos… No podía ser. Rachel tomó la varita de Harry y se paró. Transformándose por segunda vez ante sus ojos.

-Soy metámorfomaga, Harry- el ojiverde quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

_Holas!_

_Si ya me parece que con este capitulo tienen mas que claro de quien hablo... Y quien es la tal Rachel Lestrange! Espero.._ :S _Bueno quiero agradecer a todos lo haré mediante el Reply, agradezco el doble a los anonimos, ya que no podre responder mediante el procedimiento anterior.. Y les aviso que ya estamos en la recta final.. Por que soy buena, y porque me voy y porque ademas estamos cerca de navidad, dejaré un pequeño spoiler.._

**21º Capitulo: Un nuevo reino**

**La puerta se abrió y más mortifagos llevaban a Ron que sangraba por la nariz y Hermione prácticamente inconsciente.**

_Quedan 6 capitulos y un epilogo.. Aunque ya tengo la trama para su continuación XD_

_**Francis**_

_Delusional al 100_

_El amor debe ser recíproco no unilateral_


	22. Un nuevo reino

**Capitulo 21: Un nuevo reino**

-Sam…- musitó

-¡Por fin!

La rubia y alta chica lo miró desde arriba sonriente. Harry quedó paralizado en el suelo. No podía creerlo, Sam se transformó por tercera vez volviendo al negro cabello.

-Pero…

-Dejémoslo en Rachel… Lestrange

-¡¿QUE!

-No de sangre. Pero me siento como tal. Bellatrix Lestrange me adoptó estando pequeña. Y he crecido escondida bajo el nombre de Samantha Verona todo este tiempo.

-¿Pero porque me mentiste?

-¡Ay Harry! ¿Cómo tan iluso? Tú derrotaste a nuestro señor oscuro. Conoces el significado de ¿Venganza? Además necesitábamos vigilarte, quien mejor que yo.

-¡Pero yo confíe en ti!

-Hoy en día todos lo hacen.- movió la varita y lo afirmo con cuerdas.- Te ves lindo así.

-Hay gente que viene conmigo.

-¿Quién? ¿Weasley? Ya esta apresado y viene para acá con la dulce ministra.

-No le hagas daño.

-¡Oh Harry! Después que me engañaste con ella, la odio, la odio, la odio…- dijo con chillona voz de niña. Y soltó una fría carcajada.

La puerta se abrió y más mortifagos llevaban a Ron que sangraba por la nariz y Hermione prácticamente inconsciente.

-Son los crucios. Los míos- argumentó Rachel orgullosa.- Dejémoslos solos un rato. Nuestro nuevo señor oscuro viene en camino.

Y con una seña de mano salió de la habitación con todos los mortifagos.

-Ron… Hermione- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos. Estaba de verdad lastimado. – Ayúdame no te han amarrado.

Ron se arrastró y luego de desatar al moreno se dejó caer.

-No te preocupes amigo, estarás bien- dijo acomodándolo. Se dirigió a la castaña- Hermione… Despierta por favor.

-¿Harry?

-¡Estás bien!- le besó la frente furtivamente meciéndola y dándole algo de calor.

-Fue…

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy es el nuevo señor oscuro.

**FLASHBACK**

_El vaso se le cayó haciéndose trizas en el suelo._

_-¡Oh!- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho- Eras tú.- agregó algo más tranquila._

_-Si…_

_-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que todo acabó._

_-Para mí no._

_-Quiero tu corazón._

_-¡Ya te dije que me dejaras!_

_-No quiero **tu** corazón. Quiero el mío._

_-A que te refieres…- fue bajando el volumen a medida que decía la frase. El horcrux.- ¿Vienes a buscarlo?_

_-Claro. Es mío._

_-lamento informarte que no está aquí._

_-Mientes._

_-Qué crees ¿Qué lo dejaría en mi casa?_

_-Conociéndote…_

_-Tú no me conoces. Ahora vete. No está aquí._

_-Dime donde lo tienes._

_-Ya te dije que no lo tengo._

_-¡Crucio!_

_Hermione cayó al suelo y la vista se le nubló de dolor. Malfoy no la vería gritar._

_-Dime, cariño…_

_-No lo tengo._

_-¡Crucio!_

_Otra vez y continuó así, pero ella seguía negándose. Draco desesperado decidió revisar todo el lugar. Tiró las cosas al suelo, los cajones, los cojines… todo._

_-¡Dime donde esta tu estudio!_

_-No tengo…_

_-Claro que sí. Tengo más que dos ojos. Llévame hasta él. O Harry muere. Estando dormido no causa mucho problema._

_-Harry no…_

_-Llévame._

_Hermione con esfuerzo se paró y abrió la compuerta en su clóset. Cuando subía, golpeó a Malfoy en la nariz. Cansada cayó en el atrio._

_-¡Estúpida! ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_-¿Yo?- dijo con ironía._

_-¡Maldita! Estás hablando con el nuevo señor oscuro. Volverán a temblar con sólo pronunciar mi nombre._

_Hermione había caído, por segunda vez no había escuchado a Harry y ahora todos morirían por su culpa. Le tiró un escupo._

_-¡HERMIONE!- se escuchó desde abajo._

_-Tendremos que irnos. Portus- conjuro tras tomar una botella vacía. Agarró a Hermione del brazo y se transportaron._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Lo siento Harry.

-¿Por?

-Por equivocarme otra vez sobre malfoy. Debí escucharte.

-Eso ya pasó. No te preocupes.

Ron se había sentado, ya estaba mejor. Y Hermione mejoraba de a poco. La puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenidos a mi reino.


	23. El amor es para tontos

**_Diclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB **

_**Aviso: Lo siento por la tardanza.. No más excusas.. Disfruten.. Las letras en cursivas son las palabras para hacerlo funcionar.**_

_**Dedicado: Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22: El amor es para tontos**

-Malfoy- masculló entre dientes, como si la palabra que hubiera dicho haya sido lo más asqueroso.

-Potter…

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

-Muchas gracias…-hizo una reverencia-¿Te mordieron la lengua Weasley?

El pelirrojo esta rojo de furia y lo miraba con profundo odio.

-Si hablo, soy capaz de matarte.

-Inténtalo. Pero bueno… no vengo a discutir. Quiero mi horcrux.

-Como si lo tuviera aquí- dijo Harry

-Claro que sí. Dámelo

-¿Crees que soy tonto?

-¡Por supuesto! Me aceptaste en la División de Aurores y te enamoraste de Rachel.

-Con vigilancia idiota.

-¿Pero tu crees que no obtenía información? Pude manipular mucha información. Granger es una tonta, igual que tú. Perdonarme otra vez.

-Ella te amó una vez. ¿Cómo le haces eso?

-Weasley, eso se llama 'querer la grandeza' Hay que hacer sacrificios algunas veces. Como abandonarla.

-De verdad eres un maldito- susurró Harry. Miró a la chica una suave lágrima cayó por la comisura de su ojo. Había caído dormida otra vez.- Si tuviera mi varita, estarías muerto.

-Si claro. Pero no puedes dejar de lado el hecho que caíste en los brazos de mi prima.

-Eso es fácil. Ella es mujer, no soy de piedra.

-El amor es de tontos.

-Prefiero ser un tonto, que nunca amar.

-Yo prefiero el poder. Ahora pásame el medallón.

-¿A quien mataste por él?

-A un inútil

-Ahora quien es el tonto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Entre menos importante sea la persona a quien mataste. Más débil es el horcrux.

-No te creo.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- Malfoy lo miraba temeroso. Harry se puso de pie, dejando delicadamente a Hermione en el suelo. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y tiró el horcrux al suelo y antes que Malfoy chistara lo piso fuertemente. Una voluta de humo se dispersó.

-¡NO¡CRUCIO!

Y Harry cayó, Ron lo sujetó para calmarlo, pero era tan fuerte que el moreno no podía controlarse y producía gemidos de dolor.

-¡Draco!- la puerta se abría y entraba rápidamente Rachel.

-Han llegado…

-¿Quiénes?

-La división de aurores- su sonrisa era sicótica, como si disfrutara todo esto.

-Vigílalos.

-Con gusto.

El rubio salió dejando a la morena sola.

-Nos vemos de nuevo amor.

-¿Te han dicho la excelente actriz que eres?

-Siempre…

-¿Sólo actuabas?

-Por supuesto

-En ningún momento me amaste

-¡Claro que no!

-Eres una insensible…

-Gracias- y esa sonrisa de suficiencia apareció otra vez.

-No es algo para alegrarse.

-¡Claro que sí! No existe el verdadero amor, idiota.- y le lanzó un hechizo aturdiéndolo a él y a Ron. Su fría carcajada rompió el aire.

Se sentó en una silla. Y encendió un cigarro.

-¡Oh Hermione! Eres una tonta. Si te miraras. Además terriblemente débil. Si fueras más abierta de mente, te unirías a nosotros.

Su varita salió volando.

-¡Que diablos!

Hermione se paró y la quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Debiste estudiar para auror en Suecia. Aprendes a controlar la magia involuntaria.

Y moviendo una mano, Rachel salió volando. Hermione apretó su mano desde lejos, mientras la morena se ahogaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahorcándote.

-Suéltame. Hermy, por favor.- pero ya no podía hablar.

-¿Dónde están nuestras varitas?

-En el mueble del pasillo- dijo entrecortadamente. Y hermione apretó más.

La cara de Rachel se estaba poniendo morada y seguía cambiando de tonalidades, hasta que quedó colgando. Hermione bajó su mano y cayó al suelo.


	24. Muy débil

**_Diclaimer: _**

_Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB ¬¬

_**Aviso: **_

Capitulo nuevo. Algo corto, pero asi es este fic. Espero que les guste. No se si captaran todo XD. Dejen reviews! Hacen mi días más ameno..

_**Dedicado: **_

_Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 23: Muy débil**

-¿Hermione? Despierta…

La chica abrió los ojos, estaba en una suave cama. En la puerta se veían varios aurores a su lado estaba Harry.

-¿Harry¿Dónde estamos?

-San Mungo

-¿Y Sam! – trató de sentarse, pero Harry la empujó

-Se escapó. Y es Rachel. Recuérdalo.

-Lo siento...

-Gracias.

-¿Nuevas noticias?

-Malfoy y los mortifagos lograron escapar. Incluyendo a Bellatrix. Logramos atrapar a algunos. Y bueno, resultamos con un muerto.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Ron… No estaba ahí.

-¿Ron¿Dónde esta Ron!

-Hermione, cálmate. No es Ron- la chica suspiró aliviada- Murió Robert Kenneth.

-Hay que enviarle algo a la familia.

-Ginny, ya se encargo. Y Ron está organizando el contra ataque.

-¿Saben donde están?

-Sí, ya los localizamos. Están en un bosque de Gales.

-Gracias a Dios. Ahora sal un rato. Tengo que vestirme

-Tú no vas a ningún lado.

-Claro que sí. Me siento estupenda. Y debo ir a pelear.

-Primero, no irás. Segundo, estás muy débil. Y tercero, debes quedarte organizando, eres la Ministro, esa es tu labor.

-¡Pero Harry!

-Sin pero.

-¡Escúchame! He estado en todas y cada una de las batallas. Mi puesto no se interpondrá. ¡Y ahora más que nunca quiero estar ahí!

-¡No quiero perderte¡No en ese estado!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Estás muy débil!- y miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Harry¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…

-Quiero ir…

-Está bien. Vístete.

-Gracias- y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

SssssssssssS

A las horas, Hermione y Harry abrían la puerta del cuartel. Donde Ron tenía una gran pizarra llena de datos y era escuchado por todo el cuerpo de Aurores.

-¿Listos? Nos apareceremos aquí- señalo Ron con su varita.- y su escondite, es aquí. Quiero a cinco de este lado, a cinco de este otro y el resto en filas. Aparecerán de inmediato, lo están esperando.- todos asintieron.

Ron se acercó a los que acababan de entrar.

-¿Entendieron?- los dos asintieron.- Malfoy, Bellatrix y Rachel, estarán escondidos.

-Yo tomo a Rachel- dijo Hermione decidida.

-Yo a Malfoy- sugirió el moreno.

-Me queda Bellatrix. Esta bien, es una anciana que me ha provocado bastantes noches de trabajo.

-Esto me recuerda a Hogwarts.- susurró la chica

-Buenos tiempos.

-Los mejores- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Siempre cuidemos nuestras espaldas. Vamos…- y Hermione se acercó a preparar un traslador.

-¿No me dijiste que no iría?-preguntó Ron en un susurro.

-No pude decirle que no.

-Pero ella está…

-¿Quién está?- Hermione había vuelto.

-Débil. Que tú estás muy débil.

-Ron no te preocupes por mí. El traslador esta listo. Vamos...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Si me acuerdo subire el siguiente capitulo en un par de días.. Aunque dependerá en la cantidad de reviews XD Tal vez soy mala.. Pero quiero llegar a loas 70 con este.. al menos XD_

_jejejejeje.._

_Espero que esten bien, muchas gracias.. Tratare de responder con el reply. A todos los otros. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!_

**_Francis_**

**_Delusional al 100_**

**_Porque la Sra. Rowling nos enseño a leer entre líneas.. y a pesar que me quite esta "ilusión" siempre vivirá en mi corazón. Porque la amo!_**

**REVIEW! POR FAVOR! PLEASE! BEVAKASHA! Vamos botoncito GO, en 3 idiomas lo pedi XD**


	25. La casona abandonada

_**Diclaimer: **_

_Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB ¬¬

_**Aviso: **_

Lamento la demora! Me apurare solo quedan un par de capis.

_**Dedicado: **_

_Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 24: La casona abandonada**

El cuerpo de aurores se reunió alrededor de una hoja de papel, cada uno puso su dedo y así lograron transportarse a otro bosque, ahora cerca de Gales. Hermione cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí… Sólo me resbalé.

-Ustedes cinco allá. Ustedes aquí. El resto sígame- mandó Ron.

Todos obedecieron al Weasley y esperaron por los mortifagos.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Para nada ¿Y tú?

-Ansioso

Se sonrieron. Harry decidió grabar para siempre su rostro en la memoria, esa hermosa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos ambarinos. Le dio un dulce beso. Y puso nuevamente su mirada en el campo.

Las túnicas comenzaron a aparecer en la zona baja. La batalla comenzaría. Ron llegó a su lado.

-Vamos. Tenemos que llegar al fuerte.

-Esta bien- Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó.

Caminaron rodeando toda la batalla que era realizada por los aurores y mortifagos. La gente del ministerio era mucha más, e iban llegando poco a poco. Incluyendo la Orden del Fénix.

Llegaron a una antigua casona abandonada, de unos tres pisos y con ventanas rotas, habían algunos mortifagos en las puertas. Ahí estaba el fuerte. Entraron por una de las ventanas. Y ahí volvieron a desatarse problemas, sólo que ahora no se separaron y lograron llegar hasta la habitación principal.

-Así los quería encontrar.- dijo Harry.

-Potter- murmuró Bellatrix con asco.

-_¡Expelliarmus!-_ gritó Harry dando en el pecho a Malfoy, el rubio salió volando y chocó contra la muralla, dando en el suelo. Se paró y se limpió el labio que sangraba.

-¡Maldito!- movió su varita, pero Harry logró escapar del hechizo.

Mientras estos trataban de matarse. Rachel captó la atención de Hermione.

-¿Qué se siente estar en los brazos de Potter?

-Ya lo sabes ¿Para que preguntas?

-Para que lo recuerdes. En tus últimos minutos- y le lanzó un fuerte hechizo azulado, lanzando a Hermione de espaldas.

_-¡Crucio!-_ gritó la castaña al levantarse. Rachel se retorció en el suelo.

-¡Oh! Un Weasley. Me han dejado un Weasley.

-¿Qué te pasa anciana loca?

-¿A quien llamas anciana!

-A la vieja senil que tengo al frente

-No me faltes el respeto.

-Tú no tienes respeto.- y le lanzó un _Rictusempra._

-_Serpensortia-_ gritó Lestrange cuando se le quitó la risa.

-_Petrificus Totalus_- y Bellatrix cayó como tabla al suelo.

-_¡Locomotor Mortis!- _gritó Hermione y Rachel se quedó con las piernas pegadas.- _Desmaius_- agregó y la morena cayó al suelo.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando la batalla, que sostenían ambos Némesis. Harry y Draco se lanzaban hechizos mutuamente sin parar.

-¡Ves Potter! No me haces nada…

-Eso crees.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_ dijo Malfoy, pero no hacia Harry, si no hacia una castaña.

-¡Hermione!

* * *

Notas

Espero verlos a todos.

Lamento demorarme! Por favor REVIEWS! Me he portado mal, pero igual.. please! Al menos quiero llegar a 80 con este fic XD

BOTON GO!


	26. El segundo horcrux

_**Diclaimer: **_

**_Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB ¬¬**

_**Aviso: **_

**Penùltimo capitulo y luego un epilogo.. Lo lamento.. prometo actualizar la proxima semana..**

_**Dedicado: **_

_**Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 25: El segundo Horcrux**

Harry corrió hacia ella.

-Corre, corre Potter.- dijo Malfoy en tono burlesco

-Ron, llévala a San Mungo

El pelirrojo asintió y despareció con la chica en brazos.

-Esto es entre nosotros dos.

-Pero aburrido. ¡Intenta matarme!

Y se enfrascaron en una pelea donde Malfoy lanzaba un maleficio. Harry lo esquivaba y le lanzaba otro. Y comenzaba el ciclo.

-Por tu culpa, casi pierdo a la mujer que amo.

-¿Quién¿¿SAM?

-Sabes a quien me refiero. Hermione

Malfoy puso una cara de asco.

-¿Qué sentías cuando tenía a Granger en mis brazos?- Harry apretó los puños- ¿Odio¿Celos¿Por eso te metiste con SAM?

-¡Si! El único problema fue que me metí con basura, la cual seguramente había sido desechada por ti.

-No hables así de ella.

-Nunca te entendí. Tenías una vida perfecta, trabajo, dinero, alguien que te amaba, bella e inteligente. Lo echaste todo a la borda por un propósito que acabara muy pronto.

-Si, si, si… tienes razón. Pero te equivocaste en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi propósito no acabará pronto.

Y volvieron al círculo vicioso.

-¿Por qué no me matas?

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? Malfoy…

-Quiero que lo intentes…

-Olvídalo. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Quiero divertirme nada más. Háblame ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste sobre SAM?

-¿Por qué te interesa hablar de ella? Es un mugrosa traicionera que me uso.

-¡Ya dije que no hablaras así de ella!

-¿Qué ocurre¿Te enamoraste de la mentirosa¿Acaso no fuiste tú que dijo EL AMOR ES PARA TONTOS?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué pasa si la matara?

-No eres capaz

-Claro que sí. Me lastimó bastante.

-No te atrevas a tocarla…

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El cuerpo de la morena soltó un último suspiro y se relajó.

-¡NO!

-¿Qué ocurre¿Era tu novia¿O…?

Malfoy miraba a Harry con profundo odio.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- exclamó el ojiverde- ¡Era tu segundo Horcrux¡¿Cómo la usaste!

-Eso no te importa. Ahora morirás.

-¿O lo harás tú?

Ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

_Holas.._

_Bueno, leyendo mi fic, me he decepcionado, en mì, para serles sincera prefiero la escritura con detalles y tramas bien realizadas, pero como no es la primera vez que lo he dicho este fue solo un fic para desechar la tension, solo queria hacer un fic con una trama simple y rapida que uno pudiera leer en un dia, creo que cumpli el objetiuvo. Con el pasar del tiempo mis teorias respecto a los horcruxes han cambiado demasiado, asi que no piensen que tomo este tema a la ligera, esto lo escribi hace siglos y realmente ni siquiera me acordaba de algunas cosas, espero que se queden, solo quedan dos caps, y bueno.. eso.. _

_Visiten mis otros fics y dejenme un review! He sido una horrible persona! No actualizo nunca, especialmente mis otros fics, pero apenas termine de escribir todos mis otros fics, porque eso hare, los terminare y los subire, pondre un fic que termine hace unos dias, largo y bonito, se llama ALGUIEN COMO TU y espero que tambien lo lean _

_Eso.. Y nos vemos!_

_Please boton GO!_

_**Francis**_

_PS¿Creen que soy tan mala como para matar a Harry? Eso lo sabràn en el siguiente capitulo. Llamado "La màs grande aventura" (Creo que ya saben la respuesta con ese titulo ¬¬)_


	27. La más grande aventura

_**Diclaimer: **_

**_Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB ¬¬**

_**Aviso: **_

**Ùltimo capitulo.. siguiente solo epilogo!**

_**Dedicado: **_

_**Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!**_

_**Disfuten la lectura!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 26: La más grande aventura**

Un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Draco Malfoy había muerto. El moreno logró esquivar su hechizo y el rubio yacía con mirada inexpresiva en el piso.

Unos cuantos aurores ingresaron a la habitación.

-¡Señor Potter¿Se encuentra bien?

-De maravilla… Malfoy está ahí muerto. Bellatrix petrificada y Rachel muerta.

Los que iban entrando se encargaban de los cuerpos.

-Hemos ganado señor Potter… Hemos ganado- exclamó un joven de pelo castaño.

-Gracias Thomas.

SssssssssssS

Harry abrió los ojos. Ya era de día. Había estado en San Mungo por una semana. Necesitaba mejorarse de tanta maldición.

A su lado había un gran número de ramos de flores y tarjetas de agradecimientos. La sanadora entró.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Potter?

-Algo cansado. ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?

-Una semana

-¿Sabe quien ha venido a verme?

-El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Ministra.

Harry sonrío.

-Tome tiene que comer algo- y le entregó una bandeja con comida

-Gracias.

El día pasó tranquilamente. Un suave golpeteo se escuchó.

-Adelante- habló Harry

-Hola Harry…

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?

-Excelente- la chica radiaba de felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? Ya sabías.

-¿De que hablas?- pero Harry recordó- No quería preocuparte. Dijeron que podías perderlo.

-Estoy bien… y el también.

-Me alegro- dijo algo tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no estás emocionado?- preguntó la chica bastante decepcionada.

-No es eso… Lamento haber matado a su padre…

-¿De que hablas?

-Malfoy. El padre era Malfoy.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Ah?

-Harry… ¿No recuerdas¿Navidad?

-¿Me estas diciendo…?

-Sí Harry, este bebé es tuyo.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

Harry la tomó de la cintura y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Ya lo sé tontito.

El chico respiró emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry…

-Mmm…

-Acepto…

-¿Aceptas que?

-Ser tu novia. En el sueño.

Ambos se miraron y se besaron, para comenzar la más grande aventura de sus vidas.

**EL FIN**

* * *

Holas!

Espero que la historia les haya gustado.. Y que lean el epilogo tb.. porfa dejen reviews! Quiero llegar a los 80.. please?

Jejejeje...

Estoy algo apurada.. Les agradezco a todos por sus mensajes, se pasan y me alegran el dia..

Los kelo a todos!


	28. Epilogo

_**Diclaimer: **_

_Nada de esto es mío.._ Todo es de JKR y WB ¬¬

_**Aviso: **_

Este es el epilogo y les agradezco a todos por sus maravilllosos reviews, aunque algunos sean insistentes XD

No se cuantas vces lo dije y para continuar con la tradiciòn: LARGATE DE MI VIDA, fue una forma de relajarme y liberarme de los fics con capitulos largos, la idea de este fic, estaba basada en hacer las cosas rapidas y sin mucha descripcion, cosa que adoro màs de la literatura.

Si, la descripcion para mi es el esqueleto y el alma de la literatura y este fic no era basado en ello, he estado trabajando y terminando mi otros proyectos y a la vez emepzando nuevos.

Mi temor cuando leia los reviews, era de que uds no leyeran màs de mis hitorias porque pensaran que seria como esta, pero no. esta es unica en su tipo. Las que estan arriba, son mis primeros trabajo y si algo he aprendido es que no debo apurarme, por eso ahora estoy escribiendo diferentes fics y los mantengo todos abajo, hasta que los termine y los edite y haga de mis historias algo digno de leer y admirar.

Por eso les pido que no me pasen por alto y que esperen por mi, que solo soy una escritora en potencia, no es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida, pero quiero hacerlo parte de ella. Pueden visitar Olimpiadas, que estoy apunto de terminarlo, e incluso Regresa a mì, que pronto llegara a su fin. Y entre mis historias terminadas y en proceso que estan abajo tengo mcuhas: "Alguien como tu" - "Si tu me miras" - "Miedo a ti" - "Deseando cosas imposibles"

Al menos esos son los que tengo màs trabajados, porque tengo cerca de 15 fics empezados e ideas establecidas. Ademàs de dos one-shot en inglès.. si.. me lance..

Como sea.. me desvie del tema. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que disfruten esto y no me abandonen! Que mi creatividad e historias tienen para rato!

_**Dedicado: **_

_Por supuesto a mi primito Milen!_

_Disfuten la lectura!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogo**

Un hermoso lago se divisaba en el horizonte, acompañado de grandes árboles y hermosas residenciales al estilo victoriano. La pequeña calle rezaba el nombre de: Valle de Godric.

La última casa, la que se encontraba con su patio hacia el lago. Era de dos pisos, con una blanca reja y hermosas ventanas. En el patio había mesas, luces y hermosas flores.

Una gran cantidad de gente estaba sentada a orillas del lago y todos presenciaban la ceremonia. Dospersonas estaban en el medio.

La chica castaña estaba vestida de un hermoso vestido color marfil. Con los hombros descubiertos y una larga cola, tomaba la mano de su futuro esposo. El chico de negro cabello estaba con una túnica negra muy elegante. A sus costados, dos chicos pelirrojos los acompañaban, junto con una rubia de mirada soñadora y un joven de castaño pelo.

-Tú. Harry James Potter. Aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger ¿En la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El chico tomo un anillo de platino muy hermoso, con un diamante y lo deslizo por el dedo izquierdo de la chica.

-Acepto.

-Y tú. Hermione Jane Granger. Aceptas a Harry James Potter ¿En la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hermione deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Harry.

-Acepto.

-Ahora, por el poder que me confiere la ley. Los declaro: Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y la gente irrumpió en aplausos, que tapaban los llantos de alegría de Molly Weasley.

Las dos damas de honor, vestidas con un hermoso vestido dorado: Ginny y Luna, se acercaron a abrazar a Hermione. Mientras que Ron y Thomas lo hacían con Harry.

-¡Mami¡Papi!- se escuchó.

Harry y Hermione corrieron la vista y una hermosa parejita de dos años corrían hacia ellos. Se agacharon y los tomaron en brazos.

La niña tenía negro y enmarañado pelo, con hermosos ojos ámbar. Mientras que el pequeño niño tenía un tieso pelo castaño y profundos ojos verdes. Alexia y Gabriel Potter Granger miraban a sus padres sonrientes. Estos se miraron a la vez.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

-Todos los días- respondió Hermione

-¿Estás feliz con todo esto?

-Siempre. Sólo te pido una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-No te LARGUES NUNCA DE MI VIDA.

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso, que quedo en sus memorias para siempre.

'_Te dije, debieron habernos hecho caso desde el principio._ ¡A cállense ustedes dos! _El amor y los sentimientos siempre le ganaremos a la razón'_

* * *

_Holas!_

_Dios mìo! No puedo que creer que yo escribi eso.. Hace siglos! Definitivamente mi forma de escribir ha improvisado XD_

_jajajajajaja.._

_Espero que igual me dejen reviews, a pesar de los cliches.. y que me apoyen en el resto de mis locuras.. Por supuesto Harry/Hermione, aunque emepce un Nathan/Haley, para todos los fans de OTH, como yo... _

_17 reviews y llegamos a los cien! Por favor, hoy ha sido un dia de alegrias y reencuentros para mi.. haganme feliz, saquenme de mi depresiòn y dejen review! Si? Jajajaja.._

_Los kero a todos por apoyarme!_

_Francis_


End file.
